RWBY: A Dark Fall
by PureTrash202
Summary: "You have stolen everything from me! My home, my trust...my father! And you still have the nerve to beg for mercy? No...You don't deserve mercy anymore. And the same can go for our..." team". If I could even call us that anymore... "The only thing I can do...is to finish what my father started. I was always a fool to distrust him..."
1. Chapter 1- The Blonde Demon

(Welcome everyone to the very first chapter of RWBY: A Dark Fall.

This fanfic is going to be based off an alternate universe, that is vastly different from the canon story. Characters such as Yang or Weiss will act differently as well, resulting in a plethora of new situations for the characters.

I also chose to write this in first person to increase the emotion throughout the story as well.

What if Yang's semblance was wild and uncontrollable? Perhaps when she activates her semblance, it makes her lose sight of who is an enemy or ally. Anger, and how injured she is determines the strength of her semblance, but what if she couldn't control herself during it?

What if Team RWBY had split up for different reasons? What if their split up had ended on a rather sour note, and of their own accord rather than them being split up by the Fall of Beacon.

These are just some of the differences you'll find in this story, and I can assure you that you'll be interested. Hopefully you all can find some enjoyment out of this, just as I found enjoyment out of writing it.

 **(WARNING: The chapters may depict blood, depressing themes, violence, and light cursing. I did rate this T, but still, just to let you know.**

 **Also, for any who haven't heard of RWBY, I advise you to look elsewhere. This story does require some background knowledge from the show, but it certainly doesn't mean you can't enjoy it.)**

But besides that, please let me know of any thoughts or comments you have about the story!)

Ruby

It was a cold and brisk night in Vale, in the world of Remnant. The fractured moon stood high above the buildings as it shined down, illuminating the lights far more than any street lamp ever could.

A blonde haired had been happily walking through the streets as her younger sister skipped about with a big cheerful smile on her face as her hood partly blocked her big silver eyes.

"Where to next sis?" I said as I put on a smirk, looking at my younger sister.

"Hmmm...How about….Over there!" Ruby said as she pointed over to a noodles restaurant before I looked at the clock.

"Oh snap! It's nearly 10:00! Dad'll have my head if I don't get you back now!" Yang said with a worried look as she quickly grabbed my hand and began to take me home.

We then navigated throughout the big city before we found a shortcut, it leading through a dark alley.

"I….don't like this place…" I said before Yang started to walk anyway.

"Oh come on Ruby! Where's that upbeat attitude from earlier?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Let's step back Yang...I don't like the look of this place…" I said.

To be fair...I really didn't. It was an old decrepit looking alley. Shadows were fast all around us, almost making it seem even bleaker in design.

"Well I'm going on anyway...A dark alley is way better than actually seeing Dad get angry or worried for once." Yang said as she continued to march onwards.

"Alright then…." I shrugged as I made sure to keep an eye out before we continued to walked forward.

As we neared the end of the alleyway, we saw the light dim as three teenage boys who looked as like they were 18 or 19 came out.

"Heheh….Now what are two girls like you doing out so late…?" The main teen asked as he removed his hood and smirked.

"Nothing...Just getting home." I said quickly as I continued walking forward, only to be stopped by the teen as he lightly pushed the both of us back.

"Ah come on~. What's the rush? We just met each other after all…." He said.

"No thank you...We have to get home now or else my Dad'll be angry." Yang said.

"Aww...I don't think he'll mind...We don't…" He said as another male appeared in the entrance, blocking off their escape.

"Y- Yang….? I'm scared…" I said as I clutched her hand tightly.

"Leave us alone, alright! Don't you see we don't want to be bothered?! I'll scream if I have to…" She warned them as they started to approach the two of us.

My heart was pounding as I then realized that it was no nightmare...this was real. And the guys who surrounded had no intention of letting us go.

I then opened her mouth before I saw the other boy grab me off her and pull a dagger to my throat. I had tried to struggle against his grip, but it was way too difficult to do so. His hand had covered my mouth as tried to scream out for help, only coming out muffled.

"Yang!" I called out fearfully as tears came to my face.

"Ruby!" She yelled back.

"Eheheh...Now...Quiet..Or else the girl gets it...And I don't think a fragile flower can take the knife or us…" He said.

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want!" Yang said desperately as the two teens smiled wickedly.

I saw one of the boys push Yang to the ground with one arm behind her back.  
"Search for goods. They gotta have something." The man said with a smirk.

"Yang! No! Let her go!" I yelled. I saw that they were busy keeping Yang to the ground, and I saw my chance to strike. And so, I bit the hand of the teen and attempted to try and help her before I felt my hood be grabbed.

"You've got some FUCKING nerve to do that, ya little bitch!" The teen said as he threw me down to the wall hard.  
At the impact, I lost all of the air in my girl as I crumpled to the floor in sheer exhaustion.

I wearily looked up at Yang, and saw the snarl on her face as she slowly stood up. Her eyes were hidden under the shadow cast from her long blonde hair as she seemed to be clenching her fists.

She then looked up at the men once more, her eyes now a fierce red, the pupil in them completely gone. She had let out a roar that sounded borderline...inhuman...And then...she ran at them.

"What the..?" The man asked as he then felt a fist punch his jaw, sending him sprawling into a wall. As he hit it, he barely had a moment to feel the air leave his body before Yang continued her assault, punching him in the ribs, in his stomach, on his face, leaving him a bloodied mess as she threw him to the ground.

All I could do was wearily watch as my sister pounced upon the two teenage boys. Words couldn't describe how badly she had beaten them...To what length she went to cause them pain.  
She broke limbs...Battered faces...It was horrific. At first, I thought she was going to stop...Bit she didn't.

I had heard their pleas for help or forgiveness.  
"We're sorr- *SNAP*"  
"Someone hel- Aaahhh!"  
We were just poor! Why!? Wh-*CRACK*"

Their words stuck with me as Yang continued her assault upon them, their pleas being occasionally broken up by the sound of a bone breaking. It was too much...Too much for me.

I could only watch in horror as I witnessed, the activation of Yang's semblance. My eyes and legs trembled in fear as I looked at Yang pound again and again up in the teen.

Her face was contorted into one of pure fury as blood had been sprayed all over her hands, clothes, hair, and even face, making her almost look demented.

"Yang…." I said softly.

Yang ignored me as she continued to beat up the teen, starting to bang his head into the ground over and over, blood leaking from his nose and from his head. His pulse had long since stopped from the beating she had given him.

How could Yang do this? Who even was she? She was willing to kill someone slowly...  
This had to stop. This would stop.

I finally gathered my bearings and strength as I glared at her and yelled out.

"Yang! Stop!"

This finally seemed to get her attention as Yang swirled around. I had thought my words had finally reached her...But no such recollection had been shown by her. Instead, Yang merely charged at me, her eyes showing no emotion but unbridled fury.

I could do nothing but cower in fear and despair as Yang picked me up and threw me into the wall.

"Yang...please..*cough*..It's m-m-me..Ruby..Aaah!" I screamed again pain as Yang kicked my stomach, sending me back down to the floor when I got up.

Yang had said nothing back as she continued to heavily breath.  
Her expression almost seemed to look at me like I was something to be killed...Her rage almost seemed more primal...  
What was happening to her? Why would she hurt her?  
Something was wrong here...No...EVERYTHING was wrong...

Yang had raised her fist once more as I curled up into a ball, awaiting another strike from her as I started to softly cry.

At this, Yang hesitated...and she looked down at me, her eyes now back to her normal violet colors.  
The fiery aura that had surrounded her had dissipated as she then looked at me in concern.

"Rubes?" She asked as she stared at me in horror.  
She...or whatever that was... then reached out a hand to touch me...That very bloodied hand that had killed the 3 teens and had nearly killed her...The hand that belonged to that...souless monster with demon like red eyes...

"Get away from me!" I cried out as I shuffled back in a defensive position, tears rolling down my face.

Yang then backed up as she stared in confusion before she finally got a good look around her and at my own bruises.

"Where did you get those...?" Yang asked as she saw the now dead teens around them.

I didn't answer as I scoffed farther away from her in utter fear, trying to create as much distance from her as possible.

Yang then took a look at her now blood red hands, and the blood stains that pattered her clothes.  
Her eyes had widened before she then collapsed onto the ground.

And I had sat in the corner of the alley, crying to myself as a slight downpour began.

An hour later, my dad had come up running to the both of us, his faced etched with worry as he looked at the bloodied and collapsed Yang, as well as my own bruises body.

"Ruby...?" He asked as I just kept on crying as the rain fell even harder. And soon...I had lost consciousness as well.

*_Time skip_*  
Beacon: 6 years later

I had awoken in a cold sweat as I held my head. I had been breathing heavily as I looked around the dark room.

"You okay over there?" Yang had asked as she looked over at me. Her eyes studied her own in a curious but worried fashion, just as a bigger sister would. At times, she could only see her red eyes once more rather than her lilac ones...But she knew better than to buy that.

Yang was...better now. After that incident, she had fallen into despair. The people had taken to calling her a murderer...And promptly shunned her and me for it. Yang would always have been the first to defend me if people had bullied me.

"I can take the bullying...But there's no way in he'll that they'll touch you Rubes!"

Those words were true to their very core. Amy bully she was teased with had a personal visit with Yang's fist. And then she would have a personal meeting with the headmaster.

Parents thought of her as a delinquent...a radical...Uncontrollable and unstable in her thinking...And her actions certainly didn't help with that.

She had always try to play off her own sorrow with humor, an ever present grin on her face as she did. But deep down, I knew that she was suffering...she couldn't handle the constant whispers behind her back...the teasing...the fateful words they'd say.  
But always with that cocky smile, she'd act like she was brushing them off.

And I had tried to smile right along with her...But every single time I did...I would see a flash of her with red eyes, covered in blood. Those first two years after the incident...I found it nearly impossible to even hug or speak to her. That image would come up in my mind constantly...And I was terrified to death.  
Terrified of her.  
It took me a few months meeting with therapy..and even today...All I can see is her semblance form.

But as I said earlier...Yang's better now. She swore off her semblance...And at a new school...Nobody but me knows her past.  
She doesn't have to worry about people bringing up the fact that she was a delinquent anymore...She was Yang Xiao Long. Not a murderer.

"Uh...Rubes? You seem kinda down. What's up?" Yang asked as she looked over at me.

"I'm fine Yang. Just a little bad dream. Nothing serious." I said as I tried to give my best smile.

"Hmmm...Alright then. Well, good night then. Remember that tomorrow, we go hunting for clues about Torchwick." Yang said as she laid back in bed.


	2. Chapter 2- The Misunderstanding

**(Welcome everyone to Chapter 2 of RWBY: A Dark Fall. Hopefully you all enjoyed the last chapter. So, as you saw, the Yang of this universe is quite different from the canon one.**

 **I probably should have mentioned this, but if you haven't figured it out already….It's an AU.**

 **Anyways, this story will sometimes actually follow canon plotlines, but go about them in different ways or perspectives. And then it will completely defer from it and take a completely different path, as you will see later on.**

 **And while I have a few ideas for what's going to happen in the future, I'm still very open to new ideas as well.)**

Weiss

"Weiss..." A voice called out to me, a voice that seemed so serene, yet so familiar.  
"Wake up..." It called out once more. It sounded feminine almost.

I was intrigued to say the least. The voice seemed so enticing...but what was it...or rather...her?  
My pondering of said fact was shattered however, as the voice rang much louder thus time that could only be compared to Ruby.

"Hey Weiss! Wake up!"

My eyes groggily opened as I rubbed my eyes in a sluggish anger.  
"You dolt. Don't you know that it's only...9:00!?" I said, panicking when I read the time on the scroll.

I finally looked up and around me to see both Yang and Ruby all dressed and ready for the school day.

"Uh..Yeah Ice Queen. What, did ya oversleep or something?" Yang asked with a smirk.

And there she goes again with that smug attitude of hers...Dust...I swear I almost want to throttle her sometimes. But cocky or not, she wasn't a bad person. No...she was a good but EXTREMELY annoying individual.

And after such a rude awakening from Ruby, I was inclined to believe the same thing about her.

"And why didn't you wake me up on time?" I questioned as I pouted at her.

"Well it was too good seeing you sleep like a little angel. Besides, your expression now is priceless!" Yang laughed, Ruby chuckling as well.

"Don't worry though. I can get you there in record speed once you're done dressing. Classes don't start until 9:30." Ruby offered with a smile.

The offer was tempting, but I could only remember the last time I accepted one of her rides...I thought I was going to hurl.

"I think I'd rather pass on that..." I said sheepishly as I then made way for the shower.

I turned the faucet on as I let the cold water run down my body, it providing a solid way for me to fully wake up.

I had been a bit curious as to where Blake had been, but I took a guess to say that she was most likely at the library.

Blake...  
There was something fishy about her...Aside from the raw fish she would eat at times...  
But she was hiding something. And why is she so focused upon the White Fang? I would accuse her of being a member, but there hasn't been one non Faunus member in ages. Or at least, so they say...

I swore I saw something popping out of her head when Yang accidentally walked in on her bathing, but that must have just been the steam.

"Hey Weiss! You done? It's like...9:20!" Ruby called through the door.

My eyes widened as I rushed to cut the water off as I dried myself and put on my school attire.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming!" I said as I sped walk over the two of them with haste.

Oobleck's class was certainly always both educational...and horribly hard to follow. I had always fancied myself a diligent note taker, but this man was going at another level. He walked around the classroom at almost blurring speeds, and the speed of his lectures were just as fast. I found myself barely holding on to his information.  
I looked around the classroom to see that barely any of my peers were doing any better.

Yang, Ruby, and Jaune were completely lost, their eyes darting about the room.

Nora hadn't even paid attention to Oobleck as she was doodling in her notebook, probably about that ludicrous dream of hers.

Even Ren and Pyrrha seemed to be in the same boat as me, despite the 3 of us being diligent learners.

But what struck me as odd was Blake. She had actually passed out herself, and..Dust! She looked completely wore out.  
It was almost as if she had spent the whole night out...But doing what exactly?

"Miss Belladona? I was hoping you could add to the discussion, if you would?" Oobleck said as he looked at Blake, whom had started to wake up slowly.

Oobleck had merely sighed as he then took another sip from his thermos.  
"Miss Belladona...If you wish to snooze in class and not learn anything in classroom, then you can make up for lost time and learn in detention. Do I make myself clear?" Oobleck had asked as Blake nodded her head yes.

"Grimm, can you please answer the question?" Oobleck asked.

"The Battle at Vacuo's border lasted for 7 days and nights, with casualty rates falling into the thousands." He responded with a bored expression.

"Correct!" Oobleck said as he then continued to his lecture.

I had studied Grimm for a moment. He was certainly...interesting. In a lot of ways, he was similar to Ruby aside from personality. A similar weapon, similar goal ..but his semblance was most certainly different than hers. Dust...That training dummy didn't last a second.

And I simply can't understand his attachment to Yang. They seem to act almost as close as Ruby and Yang do. It's almost a bit funny to watch how they might cause one another to stutter on.

I, however, had been snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the school bell ring, indicating that our two hour long clad was now over.

"All right class! Remember to finish up your assignments and worksheets. Your exam will be on Monday, so make sure to study frequently." Oobleck said as we all rushed out.

My own teamates, Team JNPR, and Grimm had all gathered on one large table in the mess hall.

"Ugh...I thought I could never keep up with him.." Yang said as she placed her hands behind her head.

"He was even fast for me, and that's bonkers." Nora exclaimed as she plopped down on the mess hall seat.

"I know right? He's so hard to follow." Jaune whined.

"I must admit that he is a bit much to handle at times." Pyrrha sighed as well as she took a bite from her food.

"Well at least the hardest part of the day is over for us..." Ruby said with a smile before Jaune then grimaced.  
"I wish. We've still got Professor Trenton's lesson too. His war stories go on FOREVER." Jaune said.

"Well I find his stories to be quite thrilling actually." I said in defense as the majority of the group looked at me with disdain. Well...so much for being positive for once.

"I guess it could be worse...Still though..I ain't looking forward to it." Grimm shrugged as he took a sip from his smoothie.

"And how can you be so positive about this? Not like I haven't seen you snoozing off too." Yang said with a smirk as Grimm grinned right back at her.

"Well...It's a little something called learning. Maybe you should try it some time." Grimm said as he booped Yang in the nose. He then stood up and then saluted at them.

"Well...I gotta go soon. Gotta meet up with my own team or else they might be jealous. Catch you guys later." Grimm said as he waved at them with his back turned to the group.

"Oh, he's gonna get it later on." Yang said as she pounded her fists together, only for Nora to giggle.

"Are you sure you don't want to do something else with him?" She asked.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure. Trust me." Yang had said with a flustered tone as she turned away from Nora.

It was honestly no secret that Yang was quite...comfortable around Grimm. Normally...anyone who made a comment about her in that way ended up with a VERY sore body. But with him, she seemed so...twitchy. Dare I say nervous even. Not to count the blush that would occasionally appear on her cheeks when they praised one another.  
I didn't know whether to find it endearing or annoying...maybe both?

"So, I was hoping that maybe we could all see that movie tonight that's releasing in theaters tonight. It's supposed to be SUPER scary!" Nora said with a cheerful smile.

"A s-s-scary movie? Uh...I thought it was going to be some action movie?" Jaune said nervously as Py placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Jaune. It can't be that bad. I'll be right there if you need me." Phyrra said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Oh uh...Thanks Phyrra." Jaune said with a small smile.

"And of course Renny boy here is gonna keep me company!" Nora said with a bigger smile.

"By force." Ren simply said as he sighed.

"What better way is there Ren?" Nora said back jubilantly.

At times, I couldn't help but feel pitiful for Ten  
He was basically Nora's guardian in more ways than one...And the only thing keeping her in check. Perhaps that's why he rarely speaks up...  
Honestly...I want to know what goes on in that little messed up head of hers...

"That sounds really fun guys! You know I'm down for something like that." Yang said as she made finger guns at the crew.

"I'm all in too! I'm not the biggest fan of scary movies, but I still wanna hang out with you guys. Sounds like fun anyways!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Besides, seeing Jaune piss himself will be well worth the wait." Yang laughed as Jaune pouted at her.

"Hey! I'll have you know that happened only two times!" Jaune said to defend himself. He then looked around for support, only to see that everyone had started to laugh. Even I had made a chuckle at that.

When was that boy ever going to learn...He almost made me want to pity him...If it wasn't for his constant professions of love for me.  
I can't begin to express how awkward it is to hear him...ugh..."serenade" her.

"You know, I might as well-" I began to say before Blake then spoke up.

"No. Not tonight." Blake said as she then looked at the three of us.  
Dust...I had almost forgotten that we were supposed to go scouting for clues on the White Fang...  
But still...the way that she said that bothered me. Granted, I wasn't too excited for the movie, nor was I eager to spend time with Jaune or Nora...But I thought it would be fine to at least entertain the thought.  
The way Blake just remained on that topic...It honestly made me raise an eyebrow at her...Why was she focused on this?

I was once again snapped out of my thoughts by Ruby as she spoke up.

"Oh yeah...Hey guys...I don't think we can tonight. We've got tons of..." Ruby began before both Yang and I chimed in to say something.

"Homework!"  
"Chores!"  
"Studying!"

The three if us then glared at each other for a moment before we said again.  
"Chores!"  
Homework!"  
"Studying!"

"I...see." Jaune said in a confused manor as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You know guys, we can just do it at another time if its better for you. You don't have to lie." Jaune said before Phyrra agreed.

"It's not lying...We just have something really important going on today. Sorry guys." Yang said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"We understand completely. Well then, I guess we'll see you all on Monday?" Phyrra asked with a smile.

"Count on it." Ruby said with a smile back as Nora then whined.

"Awww...Well, see you guys!" Nora said in her usual exuberant voice as she walked away with Team JNPR.

I however then turned back to Blake, who had once again gone completely silent. This was odd, even for her.

"Blake, that was rude you know." Weiss saud as Blake crossed her arms.

"I think the White Fang is a little more important than a movie..." Blake said with a cold tone.

"I know, I know. But still, it could have been fun-" Yang said before Blake stood up in her seat.  
"Oh, so you think you can have fun out there while people are getting hurt senselessly? That may work for you Yang, but not for me!" Blake said angrily, raising her voice as Ruby, Yang and I looked in complete shock.

Blake never really screamed in anger...That was more Yang's thing to be honest.

"Ummm...Look. I'm sorry for screaming...but this is really important to me, okay?" Blake had said as she looked away to avoid our gaze.

Something didn't feel right about what she said there, and it seemed Yang was on the same page as me as she looked at me for a moment.

"Well..if you're so insistent upon it, then I see no reason we can't do it tonight. Team JNPR already understands too." I said.

"Yeah Blake. We're happy to help any way we can." She said with a cheerful smile as Yang chuckled a bit.  
"I'm with Rubes on this one. Count me in." Yang said as she ruffled Ruby's hair, something that caused Ruby herself to pout.

"Thanks you guys." Blake said with a smile.

*_(Later that night)_*

We had gathered up in the city, eager to start searching for clues, only for the four if us to pass a Dust Shop. It was in a wire for wear state. It's windows were broken, the door unhinged, the sign destroyed, and the inside looked like a mess through the window.  
It had been closed down by the national security force, and every one could see why.  
The Fang had struck and robbed this store, and had most likely attacked and killed the shop owner.

It was sad...and almost pathetic to see such a man targeted by them. How could they harm someone who deserved nothing? How could they harm an innocent?

Only the scum of the world turned their back on their people...

"That's the 4th Dust shop this month..." Ruby said with a saddened sigh as Yang crossed her arms.

"It's honestly a shame to see this happen..." Yang sighed as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Ugh...The White Fang know no shame, do they?" I said in disgust.

I didn't notice the look of anger on Blake's face, which led me on to continue on my rant.

"Using violence and terror to force your way upon others...Pathetic." I said darkly.  
I had always harbored a...complicated relationship with the Faunus and the Fang.  
My father would always say to me that I should never trust a Faunus...But I had always questioned why?  
It wasn't until I heard of the White Fang that I had found my answer.  
But surely they were an exception to this rule. Take Velvet for example. She and I got along rather well, despite her heritage. I thought she was the standard of what Faunus were like, albeit a bit shy at times.

Though as the days went by...I found my confidence waning...and my assurance of my father's fault in speech decreasing.

My thoughts were again interrupted by Blake however, with something that made me pause for a moment.

"They know of honor Weiss, they all aren't killers or hooligans."  
Her voice was dripped with an icy venom, putting my own to shame.  
But I couldn't believe what I was hearing...Was she expecting me to be lenient to a terrorist group such as them?

"And how so? They all have no shame if they were to carry out tasks like this." I fired back at Blake.

The girl had narrowed her eyes as she then looked back at me.

"So you're assuming everyone there is a physcopath or something? Have you considered the fact that maybe those are people in the organization?" Blake asked.

"I would have...if they didn't commit such acts as these everyday. Murder cases, stolen dust... Blake, this what they do! And it's because they aren't people any more. They care so little for our life...And what do they fight for? Justice? No, they fight for vengeance!" I screamed angrily.

I was beyond livid at this point. How could she even try to say that the Fang weren't all that bad. Or that they "had" to do all of this!

They could have done anything else...but they chose murder instead. Any person that would take a human life...Is simply scum in my book.

"Hey...calm down Weiss. The Fang aren't THAT bad." Yang said as she looked at me, Ruby giving me the same look as well.

"Well then you don't know a single thing about the Fang then Weiss!" Blake yelled back as she clutched her fists tightly.

"I know plenty enough, Blake Belladona, enough to know their true intent. And it seems to me you've been blinded by it." I said as I glared her down.

At that moment, Blake face almost looked as angry as Yang's when Jaune accidentally touched her hair.  
In fact, it almost looked like she was going to raise a hand against me, but she stopped.

"No...No. It isn't worth it. You're just another stupid Cardin. Just another person who doesn't seek to know us any better." Blake said under her breath in a soft tone of voice that only I could hear.

"Us? What do you-" I began to say before Blake had then started to walk away.

"Hey Blake! Wait up!" Ruby yelped as she ran after Blake, but she was already gone.

Yang then simply crossed her arms as she shook her head in a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"Nice going there Ice Queen...You really are great at parties, huh?" Yang said sarcastically as she then stretched her arm.  
"Fine...If you need me, I'll be going down to the tavern to get some info. Don't follow me." Yang said as she waved at us.

Oh great...Now two teammates were angry with me...  
And for what? Me presenting the facts? How was I ever in the wrong here? How was I the bad guy?

"Wait? Shouldn't we stick together?" Ruby brought up, as Yang nodded her head.

"Nah, besides. The tavern is not a place for you Rubes...I...don't know what'll happen down there if some creep saw you. It could get..uh...ugly." Yang said awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head.

I swore I could see Ruby almost have a look of absolute dread at the mentioning of Yang's words.  
But a second afterward...just like that...it was gone.

"Yang, are you sure you'll be fine?" Ruby asked as Yang ruffled her hair again.

"I'll be fine Rubes. Stay here with Weiss. Maybe you guys can keep gathering clues about where the Fang were gonna meet." Yang said as Ruby pouted at her.

"Ugh...I'm not a little kid anymore Yang. I don't need Weiss to babysit me." Ruby said back as Yang chuckled a bit.

"Not necessarily babysit..." Yang muttered before she was off.

It took me a moment to decipher her last few words, moments I would not have as Ruby tapped me on the shoulder.

"Well Weiss, ready to go?" She asked, somehow still smiling after this.  
Dust...It always struck me as odd to see both Nora and Ruby manage to keep a smile on their faces after a sad event. Especially now...How could she be happy about this?

"Yes, I s-suppose so." I said, internally cursing for getting caught off guard.

As we walked along the city streets, Ruby looked up to me, her hands clasped behind her back.  
"Weiss...why do you hate Fang so much?" Ruby asked.

Oh Dust...Not this again. The last thing I needed was to drive off ALL of my teammates…

Though...I truthfully didn't know the answer to her question. I didn't hate the Fang, did I?

Well, I definitely suppose I did at the moment. And why wouldn't I? They were just another pack of criminals fighting for some warped sense of justice. I had every right to say those words.

And yet...I found myself lacking the true answer as to why? Was it my father? Was it me?

"Ruby...I can't support or condone the actions they've committed. They've killed Ruby….And for what?" I said as I turned away from her.

"For...freedom?" Ruby suggested as she crossed her arms, actually thinking about what she was saying for a moment."

I was a bit stunned by that answer, but I quickly disregarded it. These were just the musings of an innocent child, and nothing more. Ruby had yet to learn of what real life was like. She had yet to grasp of how dark or unforgiving it could be.

"No Ruby...I doubt that it's for something as noble as that." I aid as I nodded my head no.

After that, Ruby had merely remained silent for once. I had chosen to keep my mouth still as well. It had been good nature that Ruby chose to talk to me, and it would be an ill-advised choice to say something else on my mind.

Finally, the silence had broken as Ruby stopped walking for a bit.

"Ruby?" I had asked in confusion as Ruby kept her head down.

"You don't trust her, do you?"

I was shocked by her answer, and by how dead on it had been. This girl could really tell how you feel….

"I...don't. There are just too many odd things about her...And the way she spoke of the Fang…..It seemed rather suspicious to me." I said as I put a hand to my chin.

"Weiss, she's our teammate! We should all be able to trust her!" Ruby said, her voice raising a bit as she crossed her arms at me.

"I'm just saying that I can't trust her yet….and you shouldn't either." I said back to her.

"I don't care how bad it seems! I don't care if she was helping the White Fang. She's our friend, and that means that we have to help her in any way we can. I feel that way! Yang feels that way! So why don't you?" Ruby asked.

At that moment, I was filled with multiple emotions. Anger at the the girl that had insulted my character, bewilderment at her sudden peak of anger, and guilt.

Oh Dust...the guilt. It came in like a roaring wave, and my pride had definitely capsized under it. Perhaps if I could have been more cautious with my delivery….Perhaps my judgment of her had come too hastily?

As I was musing the idea to myself, I was simply lost in thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry….I just..' Ruby began to apologize before I then stopped her by holding a hand to her face.

"No...you're right Ruby. I should have held my tongue around her...I should have had more faith in her….And I should have not said the things I did…" I said as she looked down in disappointment.

"Really?" Ruby had asked as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Yes Ruby...I mean it." I had said once more as I started to even smile a bit.

I had begun to see why Ozpin had chose Ruby as a leader rather than me. I had always shied away from that subject, due to it ending up leaving me bitter. But now, I could finally see why.

I might be able to lead us better...if at all. I might make a strong leader, and I will always have a strategy. But if there's no team to lead, no team chemistry….Then what kind of leader are you? What leader would drive his or her teammates away?

If she had led the team, she would have driven away Yang and Blake in weeks, as she hopefully didn't today.

And that is what Ruby had accomplished….and why she was a far superior leader than her.

She could approach others...She could keep the team together...She was the glue that bonded us with one another.

That was why Ozpin had chosen her.

"Well….let's go tell Yang that." Ruby said with a smile as I nodded my head.

Ruby and I had walked through until we found a local tavern, and instantly, I cringed at the sight. Large, burly, and drunk men populated the bar, along with maidens dressed in rather….provocative...material.

In the center of it stood Yang, with that infamous cocky smirk on her face.

She was currently in an arm wrestling match with one of the men there.

I had walked up to her with a frown on my face as I sighed.

"And just….what are you doing exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm just looking for clues. And what are you doing here Ice Princess?" Yang said as her smik grew a bit.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm here with Ruby to bring you back. It's starting to get late here, and there is a curfew you know." I said.

"You're just a load of fun, aren't you? Well, to be honest...I did come across a good bit of info." Yang said.

"Oh really!? Nice work Yang!" Ruby said as she Hi Fived Yang.

"See Weiss, even the stupid blond bimbo can do something sometimes." Yang said as she then got right in my face, of course with that cheeky grin of hers.

"So maybe...Just a suggestion...Maybe you shouldn't assume things about others….Including ones of the Belladona variety." Yang said as she shrugged her shoulders.

The way she said it however...while it came off as light and perhaps comical and witty….Her tone almost seemed to belly a bit of anger. Granted...anger was expected. But Yang had done well at nearly concealing it...Has she had a history of anger, and that I was tricked by her other personality that she puts on?

Well….that was something better left for later.

"Alright...I admit I made false judgements about you...Now can we just hurry along?" I said as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotcha. Let me just finish this guy here real quick." Yang laughed as she yawned a bit. The man had his eyes widened at such a statement as Yang had brought her hand down, pinning his own down.

"One, two...and three. Looks like you're out buddy. Now cough it up." Yang said as she held out her hand. The man had scowled out her as he fished in his pocket for what seemed to be 50 bucks.

"So….what's the piece of info you gathered then? I asked as Yang's expression got serious.

"Looks like the Fang are meeting in some kind of warehouse tonight. Apparently, there's going to be some grand scale heist." Yang said as she crossed her arms.

"Wait..The only thing being shipped there….Is the new supply of dust!" I exclaimed.

They were planning on stealing the new shipment of dust tonight! Of course….those crimina-...MISGUIDED individuals were at fault once again.

"Exactamundo, Ice Queen. But now that we have that information….I think there's only one thing we can do about it." Yang said as she smirked.

"We intercept them tonight and protect the cargo." I said back as I put a hand to my chin to think to myself.

"I was thinking we knock the living daylight out of them, but yeah. You got the gist of it." Yang said as she shrugged.

Of course….For a moment there, I was about to be impressed in the blonde brawler, and then she goes and says something like that. So much for having respect for her…

Still though, she managed to gather some information that they wouldn't have known.

"While I wouldn't word it as...crudely...you are right Yang." I said with a slight smile as I nodded my head.

"Great! Then let's get to it then!" Ruby said with a cheerful smile, walking ahead and leaving the tavern. I would have followed her, were it not for the hand placed on my shoulder.

"Hold on a moment Ice Queen…" Yang said.

"Now...I'm only gonna ask you this once. And before I ask you, I want to let you know that you don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to know. But…" Yang said before she placed her hands on my shoulders as her lilac eyes stared into mine. Her expression had taken a serious, almost caring look.

"We are part of the same team...and I want to make sure nothing's wrong…"

It had taken me a moment to think of a proper response to her question. To say the complete and utter truth…? Why, she didn't know the truth of her feelings herself. She did have one answer however...the very thing that she told herself every night.

"I just...can't accept what the Fang have done...I know there were better ways to go about it. I would rather not go into the details…" I said as I looked down at the ground. I hadn't noticed that I was clutching my fists so hard that they began to whiten.

"Okay then...Well, whenever you want to talk...just know that everyone is willing to listen. So am I, so is Ruby, and so is Blake." Yang said with a smirk.

"Well, see you later on Weiss." Yang said as she walked up to meet with Ruby.

I simply smiled at that. For once, the blonde brawler was actually being genuine for once. Perhaps I really have misjudged her.


	3. Chapter 3- Losing Control

**(Hey you guys! Welcome back to RWBY: A Dark Fall Chapter 3! I hope you all are of course, enjoying the story. This chapter is where we get into the nitty-gritty of plot changes. If this was going to be anywhere in the timeline, it would be around Season 1, Episode 16.**

 **And i know what you guys are thinking...where's Sun?**

 **Well...you'll see about that ;)**

 **Oh! And a call for any potential betas who would be willing to read and edit these chapters before they hit public eyes. I do only have one pair of eyes, and two is way better than one. So please, if you're interested in making this story even better, please comment down below.)**

*-Chapter 3 Mistakes-8

Yang

"So….do we just wait here, or…?" I asked in boredom as I rested my head along one of the the large crates that had been surrounding the four of us.

"You know, the world rewards patience Yang...It might be do time to have some." Weiss said as she yawned in exhaustion.

"My…"patience" ran out about an hour ago. Mobile games can only take a girl so far…" I said as I then shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

We had been sitting here, nearly for 3 hours waiting for some big bad guy to come by. Ruby said he would be wearing a white cloak if he was who she thought he was. At the beginning, sure...I was stoked to finally get some action. But as time passed, I started to wonder if sticking around was worth it. I mean...it was possible for them to be a no show...

"Besides...you don't seem to be holding up very well…"

"I object! I'm just a bit…*yawn*..woozy! But surely not exasperated...if that's what you mean." Weiss said as she crossed her arms and huffed.

Oh jeez...She always has to be the strong, independent, perfect little girl. If only she could be more convincing than the bag's under her eyes.

"Whatever you say Ice Queen….How about you sis?" I laughed a bit before I looked at my baby sister, whom was already passed out.

"No...Zwei...I told you to leave Blake alone…" She giggled in her sleep as she stumbled around a bit.

"Awww….Now isn't that adorable…" I gushed as I giggled a bit at my younger sister's antics.

"I would call it disappointing…" Weiss sighed as she then looked out towards the docking area once again to be sure.

"You can never give her any slack, can you?" I sighed myself.

"Why would I? The world isn't going to do such a thing, so why should I at any point?" Weiss said as she crossed her shoulders.

While I did feel like arguing, she did have a point...A snobbish and rude one...but still a good point. Weiss never seems to miss the ball when she's trying to educate us in the "proper" ways on doing something.

"Fair point...But try to tone it down at least...She is a bit younger than us." Yang said as Weiss nodded her head.

"And yet she was chosen as our leader at such a young age for her raw talent and aptitude." Weiss said as she looked back at me, her blue eye's almost piercing my lilac ones.

"You still mad about that? Jeez Ice Queen, learn to let things go." I said dismissively as I turned away from her.

Oh great….Here she goes again with being salty about Ruby being chosen as the leader. She thinks she's helping Ruby with all of her criticizing...But she's being way too harsh sometimes…

And it seems that a lot of the time, Weiss is the only one that isn't satisfied with her growth over this past semester.

You can say that she might be this way naturally, but we all know better. Besides, she acts the same with Cardin and jaune, scolding the both of them for their...as she says it…"poor leadership skills"..

Although I didn't mind it when she chewed out Cardin though….That was actually funny…

"I am not happy about-" Weiss began to say before her eyes widened for a moment.

"About…?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at the sudden interruption of her train of thought.

"They're here! And so is Blake! We need to go now!" Weiss said as she drew her Myrtenaster and jumped down to promptly hide behind a cargo box.

"Oh! Right! Hey Rubes, get up! Looks like we have some company!" I whispered to Ruby before I jumped down to meet Weiss.

Finally, some action! I've been dying to fight something challenging this whole week, and they were still working on the training dome. This week has been nothing but petty squabbles, long history lessons, and boring quizzes. I think I could use a release...And what better way then on these guys!

Ruby had then jumped down to meet us as she rubbed her head sheepishly, Weiss sighing as she massaged her temples a bit.

"Well, it's finally good of you to join us." Weiss said as Ruby spoke up.

"Heh-heh. Sorry about that guys. I had a really good dream though... I was in this place called Cookieland-" Ruby said with a smile as Weiss sighed.

"Oh Dust... Now she's sounding like Nora…." Weiss cursed under her breath as she walked away.

I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. Even though her personality was a bit exhausting at times, it was still funny to watch the two of them talk to one another.

"What is this world coming to, eh? Where our grand and great leader shows up to a battle with ruffled hair?" I said with a smirk as followed Weiss.

"Yang!" Ruby said as she couldn't help but have her face flush in embarrassment.

"Quiet, both of you!" Weiss said as she held her finger up to her lips as both I and Ruby nodded our heads silently.

"Alright...from what it looks like...There are guards surrounding the place. At least...4 in the immediate vicinity." Weiss whispered as Ruby nodded her head.

"If we approach from the left...We only have to deal with one of them without alerting where we are...I'll take care of that." Ruby said as she hefted her Crescent Rose onto her shoulder.

"And I'm guessing that gives us the opportunity to sneak closer?" I asked as I reloaded my Ember Celica with another round.

"That's the gist of it." Weiss said as she nodded her head before she heard a shuffle from a distance.

"We might want to hurry as well. Something tells me that they'll be leaving very soon." Weiss said.

"Alright team...let's do this!" Ruby said with a determined smile as she then jumped onto one of the large crates to take position.

I was a little anxious, to be honest. I had always trained my whole life to take down Grimm….and I always lived for a good fight…

But tonight...we would have to outthink and outmaneuver SENTIENT life. And that thought right there scared me. It's going to be sparring with Pyrrha and Nora all over again, minus the mentioning of Ren's pancakes and strategy advice.

I saw Ruby plant her Crescent Rose into the ground as she peered into her scope.

A single shot was heard as Ruby then gave us a thumbs-up.

"Nice job Rubes!" I cheered as I gave her a thumbs-up.

"Hmph...Not a bad shot at all Ruby...All right then. Let's advance." Weiss said with a small smirk as she walked forward, gradually increasing her pace.

Both Ruby and I stood there shocked for a moment. Ice Queen…? Giving PRAISE!? Now that was a feat worth celebrating. And it seemed Ruby had the same thought as she jumped in the air to Hi-Five me.

"Are you two coming?" Weiss asked as both Ruby and I answered back sheepishly as we followed her.

The three of us took careful steps, making sure not to garner any unwanted attention. And while I certainly wanted to go in, guns blazing….That didn't mean I was going to commit the same thing as suicide.

After about 3 minutes of walking, there was an opening to the crates as it revealed our location.

"This is the harbor...We're getting close." Weiss said as she readied Myrtenaster.

We then heard what seemed to be a scream from a grunt as the three of us saw someone silently picking off the nearby grunts. The footsteps the assailant made were silent, and her form was nearly unrecognizable with how fast she was going.

And in a flash, she disappeared down the harbor, apparently running towards something...probably something important.

She must have been some fighter...She almost reminded me of some kind of ninja...Kind of like…

Blake!

That was her! She must have gotten the same tip as us and went after the Fang. But then….Why didn't she tell us…? Is she still that mad at Weiss?

"That's Blake right there!" I announced as I ran forward.

"Wait...what!? No way!" Ruby said as her and Weiss's eyes widened.

"We don't have time to waste here! Come on, we have to follow her!" I yelled as I charged forward, my mind solely focused on her. I could only hear my teammates running after me as I continued to follow the sounds of swordplay happening far ahead of me.

Eventually, I had found Blake, on the ground and clutching her chest in exasperation as she panted heavily. A few paces from her stood a man that fit Ruby's description exactly.

A man in a bowler hat, in a white suit, with a cigar and a cane. Yup...Fit the bill perfectly.

And I'm sure that cocky smile of his is par for the course too.

"Blake!" I yelled out as the two of them raised their heads towards me, Blake's eyes widening in surprise.

"Yang…? What are you doing here?" Blake asked as she slowly got up, holding her arm in pain as she looked at my own eyes.

"Here to help a friend. Same as Ice Queen and Rubes….Though I'm guessing they're a bit late…." I said as I checked an imaginary watch.

"Or maybe you just rushed ahead?" Blake said as she smirked.

Damn...She and Grimm always know how to see through my…"debonair" bravado. Well, so much for being the cool hero here. I feel almost like Jaune now…

"Hey Belladona...That's private business...And not for your ears." I mumbled with a pout as Ruby came flying over with Weiss hanging on to her.

Ice Queen herself looked worse for wear, with her eyes nearly being swirlies. Her face looked a pale green, and her mouth was covered with one hand to probably prevent her throwing up.

"Ruby….." Weiss uttered.

"Yeah Weiss?" Ruby asked with an innocent smile.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Weiss said angrily as Ruby once again sheepishly backed away, leading to me cackling a bit at the two once more.

However, our "merry" reunion would soon be interrupted as we heard a sigh from the man standing in front of Blake.

"May I help you girls? Took a wrong turn down the street? You know you shouldn't be out at this time of the day." The man said as he smirked at the four of us.

"You….Did you do this to her?" I asked as I felt my anger start to bubble as I clenched my fists. I knew if I didn't try to control myself...We'd find ourselves in something...not good.

"And if I did? The kitty cat should have been playing with her little ball of yarn instead of playing with the lions." The man said as he leaned on his cane.

"Kitty cat-?" Weiss began to question before she was interrupted by the sudden appearance of a few White Fang grunts.

"Well then, I do apologize for the injury girls...But you know how us villains have to conduct ourselves…." The man said before he turned to Ruby, and his smirk widened.

"Ah! Red! So good of you to join me today! I'm so happy...I could break something." The man said with a reverence that made my skin crawl.

This guy was some creep...And his smirk wasn't making it any better. This was the guy apparently calling the shots around here? He didn't even look like much of a fight...I could probably take him easy.

But who is he?

"Who is this guy?" I asked curiously as Blake had simply drew her weapon at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Roman Torchwick...The newest business partner of the White Fang…." Blake said.

"And the guy I stopped from robbing that Dust Shop before….We should be careful." Ruby said as she took a step forward.

"We should be careful. I could barely keep up with this guy when he actually got serious." Ruby said as she raised Crescent Rose in a defensive stance.

"Gotcha then. So he isn't just some wannabe playboy in a coat then?" I laughed a bit as Weiss glared at me.

"Now is not the time Yang!' Weiss said as she then looked back at Roman who was simply shaking his head.

"And I thought you were some attraction with how much skin you were showing there...But I guess that's just a side job so you're not a poor huntress, am I right?" Roman taunted.

He...just...didn't.

That...BASTARD!

"That's IT!" I yelled angrily as I charged at him, my gauntlets raised to strike. I managed to get one good hit on him...or rather...his cane.

"What the?" I said as I looked in shock as Roman simply sighed.

"Maybe you should listen to Red over there. It might save you a bit of embarrassment blondie." Roman said as I then jumped back a bit and studied his form.

There he was again, leaning on his cane. What was that made of!? Some kind of steel!?

But besides that, I picked up on a few things by just watching him. He's...completely lax about this...whether that's good or not. It's odd…

"Men! Go ahead and load the cargo. I'll take care of our little problem here!" Roman said as he then turned to the four of us once more.

"Sorry for the brief interruption there ladies...Now..shall we begin Round Two? Hopefully you wised up a bit then?" Roman said as he brought a cigar and lit it aflame.

"White Rose...Bumblebee…" Ruby whispered to us as we all nodded.

Weiss had lined up to Ruby as they both charged forward, Weiss unleashing a wave of fire from her rapier.

Roman had dodged it as he fired a few shots at Ruby, but she managed to use her semblance to dodge in time.

I then looked over to Blake as she nodded towards me as she drew Gambol Shroud. I then ran forward to engage in combat with Roman, landing a square hit on his shoulder as he stumbled back a bit.

He then swung his cane at me, but Blake managed to cover me before he could strike me.

She then shot a few rounds into him as he shot one more round from his cane and smirked at the four of us.

"We're...doing fine?" Blake asked as she thought to herself before her eyes widened as she saw Roman's smirk.

"I doubt it...Look at how he's smiling. He still has something up his sleeve." Weiss softly whispered.

"My, my. You girls really do fight for "justice" and all that. I don't know whether to find it endearing or annoying…" Roman said as he then pointed his cane at a crate.

"But I think this fight's gone on long enough. We'll have to schedule this for another time when I'm not busy with trying to gain control of this city…" Roman began before he looked at the White Fang members on the ground, most likely passed out from having their Aura's depleted.

"And when I'm not trying to command a few good for nothing henchmen. Seriously...Is it so hard to find help these days? Makes me wish that she didn't send on that mission to Vacuo." Roman sighed as he massaged his temples.

Now I know this guy had a few screws loose. What was he even babbling on about? And who's this "she" Roman's talking about? It didn't make any sense...Was he receiving orders from some other person?

I looked to my left and right to see my teammates having the same look of confusion. I guess they were just as lost as I am…

I was snapped out of his thoughts as the crate was blown up by Roman, it revealing something that definitely made me stand on end.

It was some huge armor mech, with what seemed like….a lot of firepower. It was a dull grey in color...and it looked like one hell of a fight…

"Is that...One of General Ironwood's mechs?!" Weiss demanded as she pointed her weapon at Roman, who was advancing towards the mech himself.

"Ah yes. It looks like someone knows their Atlas technology….This is the real big prize here girls...not some stupid dust from an already failing company." Roman said as Weiss gritted her teeth in frustration.

"You take that back you heathen! You have no right to besmirch the Schnee family name!" Weiss yelled as Roman simply sighed as he then hopped into the mech.

"Now you're saying I have to lie? You're sending mixed me mixed messages here. First you want me to stop committing crime, and then you're telling me to essentially lie?" Roman said before Blake cut him off.

'You're not going to get away with this...I don't know how you got the Fang to agree with you all of a sudden...But this cannot continue." Blake said darkly as Roman simply scoffed.

"That's right Roman...We'll stop you right here!" Ruby said as she aimed her Crescent Rose at him, only for Roman to smirk as his voice came over a megaphone.

"You can try girls...But just know that these are the big leagues...and not like the minor league you call an academy." Roman said as the mech then stood up to it's full height, making me nearly look a third of it's size.

"Okay...Maybe this is the time for a..you know…? Tactical retreat? Just putting that out there." I said as I raised my gauntlets in a defensive Weiss and Blake glared at me with a disappointing nod.

Since when did they ever agree about anything? Well...I guess now was their time to start, and it might as well be now that they squash whatever beef they had between each other.

"Okay, okay...I gotcha. Just wanted to ask if anybody thought that was a good idea. Don't get me wrong though…" I said as I put my shades back on and cracked my knuckles.

"Fights like this are what I live for."

I then rushed at the mech, landing another solid punch on it, though it didn't stagger back at all. It made a move to punch me away, but Weiss managed to use some of her ice dust to hold him back for a moment.

"Thanks Ice Queen!" I smirked back at her as Weiss scoffed at me.

"Just be careful a bit more so I don't have to keep doing thi-" Weiss said before she was punched backwards, flying into the wall.

When she landed, she had actually made a few cracks on impact. Damn...That mech could throw one heck-of-a punch.

I then heard Ruby and Blake providing cover fire as the mech slowly advanced towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as she then charged at the mech and raised my fist to strike before i felt my hand be grabbed by an iron fist.

"Can't you girls put up a more decent fight in all of this?" Roman's voice said over the megaphone as she could see him smirking down at her.

I then saw the huge iron fist punch me back a bit, as I felt myself go flying back however many feet before I hit a concrete pillar hard. I felt all the air in my lungs rush out of my body, and I gasped for breath.

I then checked my scroll, finally remembering something that Goodwitch had taught us. I looked to see that most of my team was already low on their Aura...and we didn't seem to be making any dent on the mech.

How tough was this thing!?

"Gaah!' Blake screamed as I saw her get thrown back, not too far from me.

"Blake!" I yelled as I ran over to her and studied over her form.

She had coughed a bit as she slowly stood up for a moment as she wobbled a bit in her stance.

"I'm fine Yang...Ruby might be in trouble though...And I don't even know about Weiss…" Blake said as my eyes widened at her words.

"Oh jeez, Rubes!" I yelled out as I then looked back to the mech, it now carrying Ruby by her cape.

"Look Red...I'm running out of ways to deal with you peacefully...You won't let me run away, and you just won't quit it when I beat you and your friends down! What's a good, self-respecting man to do now?" Roman asked as he brought Ruby up to the glass of the mech.

"Maybe give up crime?" Ruby said before Roman scowled at her.

"Typical...Now you know I can't do that Red." Roman said before the mech then raised a fist at her and unleashed a full forced punch at Ruby.

I almost doubled my speed right then and there as I rushed to my sister to hopefully get there in time as I saw Ruby fly back through a thick stone pillar. It had collapsed on top of her as multiple heavy stone bricks fell on her.

"Sis!" I yelled as I caught up to her, reaching to move away the heavy stone bricks that fell on her from Roman's attacks.

"Yang…?" Ruby had asked as she got up slowly, a large gash on her forehead bleeding out.

Gods..it looked horrible. Was this man going to feel so good about hurting a little girl!? How dare that bastard hurt her!?

"Oh? So she's okay after all then? I hope that serves as a good message then girls. This is what happens when you play with the big cats. Now...I'm going to need you to leave...or else…" Roman said as the mech raised it's fists at the two of us.

"Or else-"

And that was all I heard before I felt my anger bubbled over as I gritted my teeth at him. After a bit, I could feel a fiery presence begin to build within me as I turned around towards Roman.

I also felt my consciousness slowly fading. My senses became dull, and my mind slowly focused on one thing….Hurting the man that had hurt Ruby.

As I felt my last moment of consciousness fade, I looked behind me to see Ruby, backing away in fear...A look of pure terror on her face as she whispered something.

"R-red...eyes…"

And then, I was out like a light….I couldn't sense anything as my eyes closed and I lost sense of what I was doing….

All I could do was feel a warm, comforting sensation...almost like a blanket out of bed. It made me not want to question the darkness around me, and made me so…

Sleepy…Like I just wanted to give in to whatever this was…

For what seemed like an eternity passed however, I heard something that had shaken me to the core.

"Yang! Stop this!"

That one single voice seemed to cut the feeling short as a cold sensation filled my mind.

That was Ruby...and she sounded so...scared…

Was I doing something bad? If I was, I couldn't really tell at all with this darkness all around me. And then, I could hear more screams. And it wasn't just from Ruby either.

"Yang! We're partners! This is wrong!" Blake yelled as my blood had run cold from the shock.

"Please Yang! You've-" Ruby began to say before her voice turned into a cry of pain. It honestly made my eyes widen even more as I held my head, sinking to my knees.

"What the HELL is happening!? Why can't I see anything!?" I yelled as a tear came to my face. I tried to scream louder to hopefully block out the screams of Blake and Ruby, but they won out in the end….

"Stop this at once Yang! You're going to-! Gah!" Weiss's voice called out.

After a bit more long and painful moments of screaming...They suddenly stopped. And so did my heart at this point…

Why did they suddenly stop?

"No, no, no….Crap..Why did they go silent!?" I said as I looked around in fear as the darkness seemed to warp in shape. I guess whatever god out there had decided to have just a tiny bit of pity on me.

After a few moments, I had finally opened my eyes to the real world, and I was just...appalled.

Blake and Ruby were on the ground, their eyes closed shut…

"What the hell….?" I asked in a tearful voice as I looked at my two teammates. They were covered in bruises all over, their clothes tattered. Not to mention their...oh god...The blood that was pooling around them...coming from their heads..

Several limbs seemed to be stretched out of place, with some of them bending in unusual and unnatural ways.

It was just...wrong to see something like this done to her teammates. And then my mind started to wander to much darker topics..

Were they still alive? Will they ever be the same again?

Who did this!? I swear to God that whoever hurt them would PAY!

But what was more important was getting them to the hospital..They needed treatment now.

I started to walk forward slowly towards them, before I heard a scream filled with venom.

"Step BACK!" Weiss yelled as I turned around to face her, a bit confused by the anger in her tone.

"Weiss? What happened back there?" I said as I took a step towards her, only for Weiss to raise Myrtenaster at me.

"I said STEP BACK Xiao Long! NOW!" Weiss yelled furiously as she glared at me like I was some mass murderer. But..that couldn't be true...Right?

"What's gotten into ya Ice Que-" I began to say before I looked at my hands.

They were stained a dull red, signaling that they were covered in blood. My sleeves, my gauntlets...they were all covered in blood.

"How could you do this!?" Weiss yelled angrily at me.

All I could do was look at my own hands like they were some kind of a parasite…

I was the one….I was the one that did this to Ruby and Blake….

At that moment, the shock overtook my senses as my fatigue came back again. My body suddenly felt tired, and I closed my eyes as I felt myself falling.

All I could think of was what just happened.

Just like before with Ruby….And now with Blake….

All of the kids at Signal were right….I am a monster...


	4. Chapter 4- Losing Faith

**(Hey guys! I'm really happy that I happened to get a lot of feedback over Chapter 4. I realize now that I could have written the chapter a lot better...And so I did a rewrite of it. Hopefully you all will enjoy this new version of Chapter 4 more than it's previous version.**

 **Please keep the reviews coming! Any criticism is welcome, as always. I'm just trying to make a good story for you all :)**

 **Ruby**

 **Chapter 4- Losing Faith**

I woke up in a strange kind of around me looked like the color was drained from it, aside from the red sun...and the white snow on the ground. I looked around me to see that I was in some kind of forest...a forest that was way too familiar.

Hmmm...Oh right!..This was where I had been training to fight the Grimm...but why was I here?

"Come out, come out, wherever you are Rubes…." A voice said from the darkness as my heart started to race. The voice seemed so hollow and so fear-inducing. I almost felt like bolting right then and there, but something held me in place.

Was it fear or anticipation? Or was it my acceptance to my own demise?

"Oh, come on little sis….I just wanted to have some FUN…." The voice said again from the darkness, and now I could hear that her voice was a bit louder this time.

She was closing in on me...Seeking me out once again in this nightmare…

I heard the sound of her footsteps, the fresh snow crunching through it, a twig that was buried in the snow now breaking in half.

I started to panic as I was freed from my temporary freeze-up. I took off running in the other direction, ignoring the fact that she could follow me by the sound of my own boots crunching through the snow.

"Why are you running Rubes? It's just me, ya know?" The voice said again. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. It could be coming from the side of me, or behind me, or even in front of me. And the fact that I couldn't tell where it was coming from scared me even more.

"I have to get out of here!" I said under my breath as I used my Semblance to dash away from wherever the voice was coming from.

With using that, I had managed to put some distance between her and me, though not for long.

My stomach had felt like a wasteland inside, and I needed food quickly at this rate. My body was weary, my spirit drained. I wasn't really in the best condition to run again if I had to….When I had to...

I continued to walk through the woods as it slowly turned to dusk, and then dawn. A blood moon had risen high in the sky above me, lighting the forest in an eerie glow. I couldn't help but feel on edge at the moment.

Everything around me pointed to something terrible going to happen.

I continued to walk through the woods, and I found that seeing ahead was getting pretty difficult.

The trees that were blocking my path got in the way of seeing anything else, and soon it got too dark to see anything at all. The moonlight that would be making this situation a whole lot stressful was being covered up by the trees too, so I guess that's another thing that this place has against me.

I swear though….I could see one of the trees bending on its own for some reason….Something was definitely not right here.

As I continued to stumble through the woods, I checked over my shoulder occasionally, just in case she had decided to follow me again.

After what seemed to be hours roaming through these woods, the snow had started to obstruct what little vision ahead as the storm had started to pick up in ferocity. I hugged my cloak close to my body, hoping that I wouldn't end up freezing to death.

The snow battered my body endlessly, and it was hard keeping my eyes open at all.

As I walked, the trees grew more sparse and sparse, until eventually, I found a clearing. And then, in the middle of the clearing, I heard a sound that made my heart stop again.

It was the sound of snow crunching, and it sounded a lot closer than it should have.

At that moment, my heart started to beat rapidly as I ran back into the forest, taking cover behind a nearby tree.

After a few moments, I heard that voice once again.

"Come on out Rubes...I know you're here."

I stood there in complete silence, unable to take one single breath as I slowly peered around the edge. And sure enough, she was there, out in the clearing.

Her brown top had cuts and tearings in it, her shorts and skirt frayed and soiled with blood. Her yellow hair was colored a dark crimson, as well as her legs and face.

But the thing that scared me the most….Were her red eyes. They seemed so lifeless, so filled with anger and insanity.

Her gauntlets were now a deep red as well, and they were dragging two people with them. I went to take a closer look, and I immediately regretted it.

In her arms, were both Blake and Weiss. Both of them had multiple gashes and heavy bruises along their bodies as they laid still in her hands. I didn't know if they were...alive or not. Maybe they passed out…?

But I knew that there was the alternative….but I didn't want to even think of that…

One thing was for sure…

Yan-... Whatever this was had seriously hurt those two...And I was next.

All I could do was stand there, paralyzed and frightened of what would happen next.

As she dragged them around, they created a trail of blood through the snow, dying it the same color as the snow.

"You know….I'm going to find you, sis. There's no point in hiding." Yang repeated once more as she cackled to herself.

No...This couldn't be happening...

Weiss...Blake...Why?

Yang was getting closer and closer to where I was hiding behind, and I didn't dare breathe. She was getting even closer...and closer...until she was right behind the stump I was sitting behind.

"Jeez, sis...Why don't you calm down for a bit? It'll make this a lot easier for me.." Yang said with a demented smirk as she inched forward until her face was right next to mine. Her red, soulless eyes staring me down like I was her prize or something.

"P-p-please...Yang...Don't do this." I managed to squeak out as I trembled in fear, my eyes wide and my body telling me to run.

"Why shouldn't I? After all….I'm just a monster, right? That's all you and everyone will ever think of me, so why should I ever believe that?" She questioned, her words stabbing me with a knife of guilt.

"I'm...I'm sorry Ya-" I said before I yelped in horror as Yang punched the tree I was leaning on, a few splinters flying through the air.

"Bull...shit!" Yang yelled, her eyes shining with malice as she inched her face closer to mine.

"You don't love me….You never loved me. Just like our moms, just like Dad, and just like everyone else! You're just pretending...trying to hide the fact…" Yang spat at me as she picked me up by the collar.

"I do love you, Yang! Y-You're my big sis!" I said in utter fear as I watched her raise her fist at me.

Yang only answered back with a small giggle. It then steadily grew in volume as it grew louder and louder, with the laugh sounding more and more deranged.

"I'd wish you'd stop lying Ruby…" Yang said as her laughter died down, with a maniacal grin spreading across her face. The blood splattered across it only made it way scarier.

She then clasped her hands around my neck, attempting to choke the life out of me. I struggled to breathe and break free of her strong grasp, but she wouldn't let go.

"W-Why Yang…?" I asked, my strength fading fast as I looked into my "sister's" eyes.

She didn't answer me though.

After a few more seconds, I lost all my strength as I lost consciousness...with the last thing I ever heard still staying with me in my sleep…

The image of those red eyes…

*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

"Aaaah!" I screamed as I jumped in bed, looking around me wildly as I started to hyperventilate, my eyes going wide.

Weiss almost immediately came running over as her eyes were widened in surprise as she looked at me.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled as she then relaxed for a moment as she slowly approached me again.

"Are you okay….?" She asked as I simply hugged the sheets to my body and turned away from her, my face looking at the floor in a mixture of shame and sadness.

"Ruby...Did you have another nightmare?" Weiss asked again, pressing on something I just wanted to be left alone. But even if I just wanted to leave it alone, I couldn't help but think about what just happened.

Was Yang going to be like that?

Was she going to just kill everyone, and then kill me?

Or am I just thinking what the other bullies thought of her? After all, they thought she was a demon too...So am I just as bad as them…?

And as I thought and thought, more questions bubbled up in my head. Each one, I couldn't answer….Eventually, I couldn't help but sob my heart out, pulling the cover closed again as Weiss looked over at me in concern.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered to myself. All I could think to do was apologize.

After a few moments, I had felt Weiss encase me in a hug, obviously trying to comfort me.

"It's going to be okay Ruby...It was just a bad nightmare...that's all." Weiss whispered soothingly as I melted into her hug, my arms wrapping around hers as my heart started to slow down a bit.

"Everything's going to be okay…..I promise…" She said.

At that moment, an image flashed in my mind...A memory that I always kept close to my heart…..

"Ruby…."

*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 9 Years Ago xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

 _I was in the house, laying on the kitchen counter, with a few cuts on my body. Both my Mom and Dad had come in, with different expressions._

 _"Ruby! Now I told you to be careful around that tree! Look at you, all covered in dirt." I heard a woman with black hair, adorned with red tips._

 _"Sorry, Mom…" I said as I shrank away a bit as she smiled down at me and pet my head._

 _"Kids these days...Can't ever sit still, can you? Well...I guess that makes you and me the same, huh?" She said as she then turned to Dad._

 _"Unlike here. You near sacred him to death like that. Now THAT's my daughter!" She giggled as Dad scowled at her._

 _"Hey, I'm just watching her. One of us has to be the overbearing parent Summer." He said as he booped her on the nose._

 _"And you're proud of that?" Summer giggled back as Dad sighed._

 _"Trust me, I can't help but appreciate it. These two girls run me rampant when you go away on another mission…" Dad laughed as he heaved a basket of laundry up and carried outside._

 _"For once, I'm glad I have long missions. It means missing washing whatever's on those clothes. I'm surprised how many clothes you use during the week...At least it's not me taking care of them..." Mom said with a sly grin as she looked at me again._

 _"But anyways…"_

 _"Look here though. You can't be frightening him like that all of the time though. Your dad loves you a lot, just like I do, and he just wants to keep you safe." Mom said as she lectured me._

 _"Oh yeah! Dad said he's starting to grow gray hairs!" I said as Summer laughed._

 _"And I could see why ya little troublemaker! Now come here!" Summer said as she grabbed me and started to tickle me on the sides. I then kicked my legs in the air as I started to laugh out loud, tears forming in my eyes._

 _After a few seconds of tickling, Mom stopped tickling me and then put her hands on her hips._

 _'I'm serious though...You be good to your father, and good at school." Summer said._

 _Me, being me of course, jumped off the counter as I struck a "heroic" pose as I looked at her, my eyes practically stars._

 _"Oh come on Mom! I'm like, 7! I want to be fighting with you and taking on those big old mean, Grimm!" I chanted happily as Mom giggled once again as she bent down to look me in the eye._

 _"Someday sweetheart, you'll kick monster tail every day of the week. But first, you gotta stay back and learn a bit before you can be a pro like your ol' Mom or Pops." Mom said as I frowned._

 _"But Mom, that's boring!" I complained._

 _"Oh come on sweetie, chin up! It isn't that boring, as long as you make the most of it._

 _"Really?" I asked as I looked at her once again._

 _"Tell you what...When I get back, I'm bringing Uncle Crow with me-" Mom began to say as I jumped up and down in excitement._

 _"Uncle Crow's coming!? Oh my gosh!" I said as my eyes widened._

 _"That's right! And...if you have good grades and your father is still sane by the time I come back, then we might start training you in some combat-" Mom started to say as I bellowed out again._

 _"Training!? Yes!" I yelled out as I bounced in excitement again._

 _"Now Ruby Rose, stand front and center!" Summer said as I then mimicked like I was in the Atlas Army and raised my right hand to my face._

 _"Sir- I mean-Ma'am!" I said as Summer giggled again._

 _"Your mission, should you accept it, is to be a good little girl when I'm gone, okay? No shenanigans, okay little missy?" Mom said as she put her hands on her hips and stared at me._

 _"No shenanigans?" I asked as Mom then bent down again and whispered in my ear._

 _"Okay...maybe little shenanigans are fine." Mom said as she gave me a smug grin, which caused me to laugh too._

 _"So,,.where are ya going this time?" I asked as Summer then crouched to my level._

 _"I'm going to the Badlands…." She said in a annunciated voice, making jazz hands at me as I stared in complete awe._

 _"Woah...That sounds so cool!" I cheered._

 _"And Uncle Crow and I have to take on this huge, big, nasty Grimm…" Mom said as she then smirked._

 _"Just your average day though…" She said before both she and I laughed at her fake confidence._

 _"So...when are you gonna be back?" I asked as Mom looked away for a moment, rubbing the back of her head._

 _"I'll be back soon, okay Ruby? Two weeks tops." Mom said with a playful smirk on her face as she pets me on the head again._

 _"You promise….?" I asked as I looked into her eyes as Mom nodded her head._

 _"I promise." Mom said._

 _*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*_

No there's no use trying to think about that. I'm already dealing with something else, and the last thing I need is to think about her right now.

Time seemed to slow as Weiss then looked back at me, a small smile on her lips as she looked at me in the eyes.

"Feel better?" Weiss said as she got up from the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah...I'm better. Thanks, Weiss." I said as I tried my best to give her a smile.

"Good...I'm glad that you are," Weiss said as she then sighed.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack with that scream…" She said.

"Heh-Heh….I guess I did, didn't I? Sorry for that…" I said, trying to sound like myself, but I knew I was rapidly failing in that category.

Weiss looked like she could tell too, as she crossed her arms and looked at me.

"I know you don't want to tell me what's going on….But that's the third time you've had a nightmare this week." Weiss said as she placed a hand on my shoulder, only for me to gently place a hand on it to put the hand back on the bed.

"Thanks, Weiss...But I'm doing better, alrig-" I began to say before an image rapidly flashed in my mind, showing that same face.

The same blood surrounding her...The same demonic smile she wore that night….The same red eyes that always seemed to love to haunt me every night…

I panicked, slapping away her hand and curling up into a ball.

All I could do was mumble in fear as I pulled the covers around me, hoping that they'd help me feel a little safer…

"Ruby….?" Weiss asked as she looked at me in concern.

"Ruby, look at me. Yang isn't here. You're safe…" She said, the words lingering in my head for a moment.

It took me a few seconds, but I eventually calmed down enough to see that she was right.

I was...safe here.

My breathing slowed, and my body stopped trembling as I looked at Weiss and slowly nodded at her.

"Y-You're...right Weiss. I'm sorry…" I said dismissively as Weiss then pursed her lips, obviously not happy with my answer.

"You have nothing to apologize for Ruby." Weiss said as she then smiled at her lightly.

It had been a week since...the "accident" happened, and everyone's been have been taking care of me ever since. But seeing Weiss volunteer for me was something that really surprised me. I honestly thought she couldn't stand me…

"Ruby?" A male voice said from the back of the room, only to reveal her Dad, Taiyang. He wore his regular clothes, but there were bags under his eyes. He almost seemed...drained….

"Dad!" I said with a big smile, but my voice sounded weaker and quieter than I would've liked.

"Sweetie…." He said as he ran up to me, hugging me tightly.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you're okay...When I got the call that my baby girl got hurt, I came over as soon as I could." Dad whispered.

"Thanks, Dad." I said, a tear welling up in my eye as we hugged.

"I'm sorry you had to go through something like this Ruby…" Dad said, and I could see a tear go down his face.

"It's okay Dad. You had no way of stopping it…" I said, hoping that what I said would make him feel better.

"Yeah...yeah...You're right sweetheart." Dad said as he pets the top of my head, a calm smile on his face as he looked at mine.

"Could you...give us a moment? Sorry if I'm offending you." Dad asked as Weiss nodded.

"My apologies. You two take all the time you need." Weiss said as she walked to the door and shut it, leaving just Dad and me in the room.

"Is...everything going to be okay Dad?" I asked as I looked at his tired eyes as he looked away from me.

"Trust me kiddo. Everything'll turn out fine. It'll take time, but I'm sure things'll go right back to normal." Dad said, his eyes still not meeting mine.

Something seemed so...hollow about what he said. I couldn't really believe that would come true. I couldn't believe that everything would just be the same after this….Not after everything that's happened.

But I wouldn't want to worry him or the others about me. After all, they all have their own problems to deal with anyways…

"Yeah. You always are right about these things! I promise I'll be back in fighting shape in a few days tops!" I cheered happily, trying my best to conceal my tone of sadness.

"That's the spirit kiddo…" Dad said, his tone unreadable as he stood up. He was probably getting up to leave before he simply sighed.

"So, how lately have you been having them?" Dad asked as he looked away from me.

"Having what?" I asked for a moment, hoping he wasn't thinking what I was thinking.

"Nightmares Ruby. The doctors say that you've been having them frequently, almost every night. They say the only way for you to calm down is when one of your friends are close by." Dad said as I froze up a bit.

Dad could always tell that something was wrong with me...I just wish for once he'd leave it be...

"They...aren't that bad…" I said as Dad then looked at me.

"Ruby, don't you lie to me. I need to know how bad it is…" He said as I then turned away from him.

I could feel all my bitter feelings start to unravel as tears started to form in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and nodded my head.

"Trust me, Dad. That was only during the first few days. I'm getting better now." I said as Dad simply raised an eyebrow.

"Ruby...You don't need to look strong in front of your friends...It's okay. I'm here for you. " He asked as he then crossed his arms and looked at me in the eyes.

"Please Ruby...I need to know if you're alright...Everyone's been telling me so many things, and I've just been so worried.." Dad said.

At that moment, I couldn't hold it back. Every painful moment. Every vivid and bloody memory. Every single punch, every cry of pain I heard….

I cracked at that moment.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

I started to cry softly as tears flowed down my face before I jumped into Dad's arms.

"No! I'm not!" I cried as I then sobbed into his chest.

"It was horrible! There was so much blood...And I couldn't do anything to stop it!" I cried as Dad softly rubbed my back.

"I was so scared Dad….I didn't know what to do! And I still am!" I cried out as Dad lightly shushed me.

"Hey, hey...It's going to be okay sweetheart. Daddy's here...And nothing's going to happen to you. It's over now…." Dad said as I then continued to cry out.

"But I'm still scared now! Still scared of what she could do to me, or to you, or to my friends! What kind of sister could be so scared of her own older sister!?" I yelped out as my tears trickled down his vest as Dad stopped me.

"Ruby...Those feelings are completely fine. What you went through was really scary...And I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you. But I'm here now." Dad said softly.

"But...B-But….How is that okay? Shouldn't I always trust her?" I asked as I looked into his eyes, hoping for some kind of solid answer.

"Sometimes...things change. But feeling fear is always a part of our lives. It's if...we don't let our fear cloud our minds, then a little fear every now and then is natural." Dad said to comfort me.

"Trust me, Ruby, these are your feelings. It's just how you feel…" Dad said softly.

"But Yang-" I began to say before Dad stopped me.

"Stop thinking like that Ruby, okay? You know better than that." Dad said firmly as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

'I don't want my baby girl crying about something that isn't true. " He said with an infectious smile.

"A-Alright Dad...Thanks.." I said, but I didn't have the heart to smile back.

"You and Yang are the most precious things to me. And I know that the both of you will become great huntresses some day. No matter what happens to the two of you, you two will be together." Dad said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That's what sisters do. Even behind all of the hate or fear, they still love each other. Don't you still love Yang?" Dad asked as I nodded my head.

"Then please...don't think of yourself like that. Yang still loves you too...and that will never change. So please...don't think like that anymore, alright?" Dad said.

"A-Alright…*sniff*..I won't." I said softly.

"Well...I gotta go to some business meeting with Ozpin.. I'll visit when I have any free time, alright? And…. I'll make sure to sneak in a few cookies or strawberries. I'm positive that everything they feed you in here is mush." Dad said with a smirk, causing me to lightly giggle.

"I'll be waiting for it. I'll make sure to not be so down on myself next time." I said as Dad raised an eyebrow.

"You promise?" Dad asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I promise!" I said, trying my best to sound positive again.

For a little bit, Dad didn't say anything. All he did was stand there for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. His face seemed so...sad. Like he was hurting too…

"Alright….I love you kiddo." Dad said as he bent down and hugged me one last time. It lasted for a lot longer this time as we both tried to savor it for as long as we could.

"I love you too Dad." I said back to him as I sniffed a bit.

I tried to believe in what I just said, in what Dad told me. But I couldn't...no matter what…

The nightmares wouldn't stop...The images wouldn't stop...My fear of Yang wouldn't stop..

And the small moments where I'd realize how wrong it is to be afraid of her and think of her as a monster…

Those didn't end either.

After all, my family is great at lying….


	5. Chapter 5- Bonds Broken

( **Hey you guys, and welcome to Chapter 6. It's been quite a little while since my last post, and I do apologize for my tardiness. As I'm sure some of you know that being a Junior can be kind of hectic. But I'm managing enough to not pass out during class, so I guess it's a-okay!**

 **Let me just say, again, thank you to all of the people who have reached out to offer me advice on how to improve my writing. I'm just a novice writer seeking to get better, and you all helped tremendously. Now, I don't really know if this chapter is going to be better than the last one truthfully, but I do hope it is.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy! :)**

Weiss

Bonds Broken

"I'm sorry…" Ruby whispered as I saw tears go down her face, clutching the bed sheets tightly. And at that moment, I couldn't help but feel pitiful for the girl. So forcefully pulled from her own little world, and now stuck in the real unforgiving one.

And from the look in her eyes….I could tell that she had already been through something like this….

All in all, I just wanted her to stop crying. Something just...tore at me to see her in despair like that. It wasn't anything like her to be so depressed or prone to crying...it felt…

Unnatural…

Perhaps I had grown accustomed to calling her a friend? A Schnee with allies that weren't bought by or sold to them...What a thought! And on a normal day, I would have banished the thought from my head, but I couldn't help but feel for Ruby.

To know that you're older sister could become that...thing...The poor girl must be suffering.

I just wanted to ease that suffering, and that was all…

I didn't know really much I could say at that point...So I did the only thing that came to mind. I wrapped my arms gently around her and gave her a light hug.

I honestly didn't know what I was really doing at the moment. I just...followed my instincts…

"It's going to be okay Ruby...It was just a bad nightmare...that's all." I said as I hugged her a bit tighter, almost like a mother would do for a child.

"Everything's going to be okay…..I promise…"

I heard her relax for a moment, her eyes red and puffy as her cries slowly died down into sniffles as I felt her tears stain my outfit.

Hopefully...those words didn't sound as empty as they actually were. To be honest, nothing was "okay".

Everything was in chaos...and the whole school knew about it. The story of how one of the stronger freshmen in Beacon Academy completely put her team in the hospital and laughed like a maniac while they bled.

How were we supposed to be fine? Everything that I had hoped for in this academy was soon to be revoked anyway…

My father was going to take me back to that accursed manor, where I'd probably go back to being his neat little doll he could bring out and show to his cohorts.

Not to mention this now….Ruby had been bedridden for a week now, and it would soon be another few at this rate…

The damage that Yang caused...both mentally and physically...it was horrid.

How could that girl cause so much hurt, and have a flippant smile while doing it?

"I'm sorry…" I heard the small voice of Ruby, her eyes refusing to meet mine.

I heard those words, and I froze for a moment. I was unable to really say anything back, not really having much instinct on this matter.

Eventually, I spoke up as I looked at her face, trying to look at her silver eyes, which were obscured by her black bangs.

"Feel better?" I asked softly as she finally looked back up at me while I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah...I'm better. Thanks, Weiss." Ruby said as she finally smiled at me, forcing me to smile as well with how infectious it is.

"Good...I'm glad that you are." I said as noticed her smile start to waver a bit. I started to raise an eyebrow about that, but I decided to leave it alone for now.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack…" I said as I breathed a sigh of relief, putting a hand on my heart as I exhaled.

"Heh-Heh….I guess I did, didn't I? Sorry for that…" She said, as she "smiled" at me, though it looked much too saddening to be one.

I knew right then and there that she was doing poorly. I could tell….From the bags under her eyes to that dejected, far off look in her eyes. If she was broken, I fear I would have no answer. But she was surely not "okay". That much was obvious.

I crossed my arms as I was deciding what to say to her next. I didn't want to pressure her or make her uncomfortable, but something was wrong with her just pretending everything was fine.

"Ruby….I know you don't want to tell me what's going on….But that's the third time you've had a nightmare this week."

I placed a hand on her shoulder again as I looked at her, but she only brushed it aside, opting to turn away from me.

"Thanks, Weiss...But I'm doing better, alright-" She began to say before she suddenly froze up. I stood there in shock for a moment as she stood completely still, and then she flinched. Her breaths became shallow and quick as if she were starting to hyperventilate.

"Ruby...Are you okay-?΅I began to ask as I looked at her, reaching a hand to hopefully calm her down.

I didn't expect for her to suddenly slap my hand away in some fervent horror as she backed away into the bed. Her eyes were wide with fear, staring not at me...but at something far off…

Another one of her visions I suppose...And they just seemed to be getting worse and worse each and every day…

I heard her quietly mumbling to herself as she curled into a ball, obviously trying to shield herself from what she was seeing.

"Ruby…?" I asked carefully as I looked at her in concern of her reaction earlier.

She didn't respond. Dust...She had actually started to shiver….

She was truly having another of her visions….

I then walked up to her slowly as I made sure my steps weren't too menacing or fast so that she wouldn't get freaked out.

¨Ruby….Look at me...Yang isn't here right now. Youŕe safe.¨ I said softly as I sat on the bed beside her once more, my eyes looking at hers.

After a few moments, I could see that her breathing slowed and that she was beginning to calm down a bit. Her eyes looked back at me as I lightly smiled…

It was all I could think to do at the moment.

"Y-You're...right Weiss. I'm sorry…" Ruby said as she looked away once again, and I could only frown once more.

"You have nothing to apologize for Ruby." I said softly as she stopped for a moment and hesitated as if she were going to argue further. But she simply just…

Stopped…

Just then, I heard the door to her room open, as it revealed a man with modest clothing on. He bore blondish hair, and his eyes were similar to Yang's eyes in color. After a few moments, I deciphered that this must have been Yang and Ruby's father.

After a few moments of him reconciling with Ruby, I found myself clutching my fists tightly as I looked upon the two.

They were so close...So inseparable…

Why couldn't my life be like this?

I disregarded the question though, choosing to instead focus on what mattered a the moment. I had no right to be jealous of what they had...It would juvenile to consider something like that…

But even then, I couldn't help but imagine the happy days where Father would...give me piggyback rides...Or when he would-

"Could you...give us a moment? Sorry if I'm offending you."

I was jolted out of my thoughts as the man had looked at me for a moment, and I noticed that my stare at the two had definitely gone noticed.

"My apologies….I'll take my leave then." I said, slightly flustered as I began to walk to the door, leaving it and shutting it behind me.

I took a seat out in the hallway as I checked my scroll for the time. It read 4:30, which meant I would miss out on Professor Trenton's evening class….Fantastic…

I began to gather my belongings in my bag as I looked around the hallway.

"Jaune will be there for her during class, so I suppose I have nothing to worry about. He has been volunteering just as much as I have, in truth." I said as I then began to walk down the hallway before I heard a voice.

"I'd advise you to stick around for a few more minutes Miss Schnee if you have the time of course."

I turned around to look at who had addressed me, and it was none other than Headmaster Ozpin himself! But what was he doing here?

"Ah! Mr. Ozpin! I wasn't expecting you to be here! Did you need something of me?" I asked as he took a seat on the bench as he gently pets the other side of it.

"Would you care to take a seat with me then?" He asked as I nodded fervently.

"Of course, sir!" I answered dutifully as I quickly took a seat next to him.

He then took a deep sigh as he kept his eyes on the floor, raising his mug to his lips to take a sip of his beverage.

"How is she?" He asked me.

I was a bit shocked by the answer. Why was he here of all places, and why was he worried about her? I understand that she was his student, but even if that was the case…

"I...don't know...It's like every day she seems normal, albeit a bit shaken...And then she would suddenly flinch away or go into a panic attack." I said as I then clenched my fists.

He simply closed his eyes in thought as he then took another sip from his mug. His words were slow and filled with sadness.

"From something as traumatic as that happening to her….and only to see that it occurred again...And now to the ones, she would call a friend. This was all but a miracle that she didn't lose herself." Professor Ozpin said.

"I agree...I am very thankful to see that she hasn't lost herself in that way...but…" I said as I felt my confidence waver as Professor Ozpin looked back at me.

And from that, I could tell. His eyes were sullen, and his form slightly hunched over. His face was a stone wall, not letting others tell of what his true thoughts were. But his eyes, his eyes were really saying his emotions.

They held a certain sadness to them...a distant sadness that seemed to beckon to some past tragedy in his life. It was if he wasn't even there…

"You looked up Ms. Xiao Long's files, did you not?" He asked as I backed up slightly.

I was hoping he wouldn't have realized, but I often forget that this man is a master of secrets...or so Father warned me last time.

"Yes, I did Headmaster." I said in response as he sighed once more.

"So you know then...You know what she is capable of…" Ozpin said as he stood up and began to walk towards the window.

Of course, I knew what she was capable of...I had seen it with my eyes…

That smile when she had Ruby by the throat...or the laugh she had when she slammed Blake's head against the pavement…

"Yes, sir…" I said quietly as I looked away as Professor Ozpin had kept his gaze on the outside of the hospital.

"Then I'm sure you can only guess what will happen to her then?" Ozpin asked as he took another sip of his beverage.

"I understand...And I do not object to it." I said hastily in my anger as Ozpin shook his head.

"I have already told Miss Belladonna as well...She will most likely come to speak to you later on today." Ozpin said as he eyed me cautiously, looking back over to me.

"We as a council of teachers deliberated this over a few days, and we have decided that Yang Xiao Long is dangerous...But she is human as well." Ozpin said, his words sounding as if they were directed to me.

"We will let her continue as a huntress. Not only for her sake...but for her friend's sake as well." Ozpin said.

I suddenly felt a vicious hate bubble up from my stomach and up to my throat as I imagined the blonde brawler...Of all that she had done…

And for them to only overlook this with a nod?

I was conflicted though….

On one end, Yang had been the one who nearly took our lives, and yet...I held the slightest bit of empathy for her. After all, if I had known that I had done all that in some rage...Then I would be depressed beyond belief…

"Yes...Headmaster Ozpin…" I said hesitantly as he then looked at me for a moment before he simply shook his head. Whether it was in disappointment or in relation, I would never know.

"Miss Schnee...Do you believe in change?" Ozpin asked.

That question stopped me for a moment. Did I believe in change? Perhaps the changing of one's heart, or motives? Or the changing of one's mind?

"I apologize for the sudden question...It's just that I have been trying to answer that question myself." Ozpin said as he gave me a soft smile, but once again, the smile seemed anything but warming. It gave him the look of a man who had seen just about everything….

Who was this man? What was Professor Ozpin in the past? Someone to admire…? Or did he have a past to regret?

"Yes, I think I do." I said back to him as he slowly nodded his head and took another sip from his mug.

"I see…." Ozpin said as he chuckled for a tiny bit before he looked at his watch.

"Ah, the cruel of mistress time has made her mark once again. I would hope that we could continue this conversation, but you have a class to be getting to, don't you?" Headmaster Ozpin asked.

I then looked at my scroll, only for it to read the time as 5:30. Professor Trenton's class was nearly over, and that most certainly meant that my test tomorrow would go poorly for me.

"Oh, right! Thank you for the talk Headmaster Ozpin!" I said as I began speeding off to my next class, hoping that I could make it before I missed any more vital information to the test.

After at least 10 minutes of running around, something I was never eager to do, I finally found the classroom, only for the bell to ring just as I opened the door.

As I did, a flurry of students left through the door, leaving me standing at the door like some class clown or something.

"Miss Schnee?" Professor Trenton asked in an annoyed tone as he his arms were crossed. His brows were furrowed at me as he sighed heavily.

I felt myself visibly flinch at his tone. This was always the voice he used for scolding Cardin during lessons…

"Yes...Professor Trenton?" I asked warily as I walked closer to him, clutching my purse awkwardly.

"This has been the 6th time you've shown up late to my class...And I've been speaking with your other teachers as well...And they have seen the very same thing. Your grades are slipping, and you and Miss Belladonna have been rather….distant from the others." Professor Trenton said as he shook his head.

I had shrunk back a bit as I looked at him, only for him to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Schnee...I can understand why you're acting out this way. Of course, this would, and should never happen to anyone, regardless of who you are. I also understand that the both of you are concerned about her, and I already had this talk with Mr. Arc and Miss Belladonna.

"But this is still Beacon Academy...And you as a student must uphold the values of this school...And if you don't improve upon this, then we will notify your parents and seek remedial action." Professor Trenton said as he put his hands behind his back.

I could feel a bit of shame welling up within me as I reflected on the past week, and how much Professor Trenton's words rung true. But even then, if I didn't visit Ruby, I would most likely end up losing more sleep. I have no idea as to why I committed myself to seeing her so often….Why I couldn't get sleep at all….

Or perhaps my reason for no sleep is because I'm thinking of the future instead…. Thinking of what would befall the rest of us next…

"Miss Schnee...Know that I'm not cruel, nor am I against you. Which is why I and your other professors are waiving your tardiness, truants, and missing assignments." Professor Trenton aid as my eyes widened at what he said.

"You mean-?" I asked as Professor Trenton confirmed it.

"Your grades and attendance are still as perfect as they were before this incident happened. Just remember that it is up to you to keep that trend going. I would be devastated to hear that one of my best students is failing a class she would normally pass." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

I was astounded to hear him make a claim like that. I would have thought Professor Trenton to hold me accountable. Of course, by no means was he a cruel man. Rather, I expected those around him, namely Miss Goodwitch, to be a bit less forgiving in the matter.

¨T-Thank you Professor." I said in a shocked tone, being caught off guard a bit.

¨But remember Miss Schnee, you cannot help others when you yourself need help. Worry about your friends, but if you cannot live yourself...then what is the point of that struggle? You and the others might need to learn that lesson in the near future.¨ Professor Trenton said as he walked back to his desk, leaving me with his words.

What did he mean? Did he mean to say that I was overextending myself in this whole demeanor? Or that we as friends had been too focused on Ruby?

I didn't know whether to be angry at him assuming something like that, or whether to be thankful that he brought this to my attention.

I chose the middle ground and took a more neutral look upon it. Surely I should trust the advice of a teacher. They carry more experience than I ever could hope to dream of, granted their advanced years.

¨I will...consider it Professor. Thank you for the advice." I said as I began to make my way out of the classroom and walk back to our dorm, before I saw Blake looking at me from a distance, chuckling a bit.

I marched up to her and crossed my arms, giving off a pout as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Is something amusing Blake?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't expect you to be late to class. Everyone was saying how you'd be the next Jaune Arc, and we had a laugh about that." Blake giggled as she showed a small smirk to me.

"Well excuse me for being late. I was only-" I said before Blake stopped me.

"I know….Watching over her. I won't try and put you down for that." Blake said as her previous smirk now turned back to her usual calm and collected face as he looked back up at me.

"So how is she?" She asked as I couldn't help but stare at the ground in shame.

"She's….the same. As always…." I said in a saddened tone as Blake then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure she's going to get better. I know she is…." Blake said, but just like Professor Ozpin, her eyes seemed to betray her own words.

"Yeah...I suppose you're right." I said with a slight smile before my mind wandered once again. If there was going to be any time that I ask her this question, it would definitely be now. If I let this silent feud between the two of us persist any longer, then any sort of camaraderie we might have had before would disappear in time.

"Blake...I need to ask you something…."

At that moment, the relative easygoingness and lighthearted tone of the conversation had dropped as Blake then looked away from me, and I could see that she was clenching her fists.

"If it's about that...then I'd prefer to not talk about it." Blake said as she now turned away from me.

"Blake...You and I both know that we need to talk about this….." I said as I took a few steps closer, hoping that she would at least give me the time of day.

"Do we really Weiss? I'd rather go on today without having another argument." Blake said dismissively as she crossed her arms.

"If we can't understand each other….then this will never change. So..let's face it...I'm too stubborn, and you're too secretive." I said plainly as I gathered up whatever patience I had, expecting Blake to surely say a cutting remark.

Blake was silent for a moment as she looked at me, almost studying me. Her eyebrow was raised, and her demeanor seemed...not hostile at least.

"Am I...correct?" I asked as I looked at Blake.

Blake then began to giggle a bit as she smiled at me and walked a bit closer.

"You know….Everything you said before made me think you were nothing but a spoiled little princess. But after learning about you...I can see where I was wrong." Blake said as she then rubbed her forearm.

I hadn't expected this reaction from her. I went into this expecting another full-blown argument, but it seemed that we agreed on more than one thing.

"Well, you aren't completely wrong. I've….made a lot of incorrect guesses about who you are and where your allegiances lie. It was far out of my place to interrogate you on your past. We all have a right to keep our own secrets, and it was wrong for me to assume the worst." I said as I looked at the floor again.

Once again, Blake could only giggle at me, which had now irritated me. Had she the nerve to laugh at my apology? Had I done something wrong? I was sincere as possible!

"I just poured my heart out to you, and you just laugh? Remind me to never apologize to you again…." I pouted as I crossed my arms.

"No, no...It's just that it was funny...Seeing us getting along. Something to laugh at…" Blake said as she then flashed a smile at me, though it was brief.

"It's been a little while that I've actually smiled. Our two little troublemakers in the group aren't here to cheer us up, so moments like this are rare. You're right….you're a spoiled princess, and me? Well, I'm the person who'll be sitting in the corner reading a book. Alone." Blake said as I started to giggle myself.

I suppose we hadn't really gotten the chance to see each other like this. Not in the heat of combat, or not at each other's throats. It was...nice..to finally connect with her.

"I suppose you're right Blake." I said with a smile.

Blake then looked out to the sky for a moment. It was obvious she was thinking about something important, and I soon found out what it was as she turned back to me.

"Do you...promise not to tell anyone about this…? No one except people we can trust?" Blake asked as I stood there surprised.

What was Blake sharing with me? What was so important that she needed to keep secret?

"I promise Blake. And I won't break it." I said with a determined look in my eyes as Blake nodded her head.

"Good." Blake said as she took a deep breath.

She then slowly reached her hands towards her head, reaching her hands for her bow. She then untied it as my eyes widened at what the bow had been covering.

Cat Ears. And that could only mean one thing…

Blake was a Faunus.

"Big surprise…?" Blake asked as she looked at me. She must have noticed my widened eyes and shocked expression.

"Um...Yes. Not unexpected of course, but still surprising." I said, a bit flustered at being noticed by her.

"It's no problem….I can understand the big shock." Blake said as she then rubbed the back of her head.

For a few moments, we stood silently as we looked away from each other, until Blake finally looked back at me, her expression a bit saddened.

I could tell what she was thinking about, and that was the future.

One of our teammates were in an unstable condition, and the other one caused such a condition. Would we ever be a team again? Could we ever have the chemistry we had before?

Even if we had joined now, it would just be Yang, Blake and I, and that wouldn't work for two seconds. We would be at each other's throats in a matter of minutes, in some way, shape, or form.

No...without Ruby, we would crash and burn.

She's the only reason we got this far because she's the glue that holds us together. An overexcited, spontaneous, and annoyingly energetic glue, but the glue that holds us nonetheless.

"Do you think...things will ever get better?" Blake asked.

Before, I might not have had an answer for her, but after this conversation….I could feel a little light of hope shining in my heart.

"I…"

"I think so, Blake. They have to. They will." I said with a determined smile as Blake matched my smile.


	6. Chapter 6- Adjusting

Chapter 6- Adjusting

(Hey there everyone! I am so sorry this took a while to release! I've been hard at work making sure my grades were okay and such, as well as working on a submission into a school writing contest. I appreciate your patient waiting so I could finally get to Chapter 6 of this fic.

Of course, I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to read my stories, and I do hope you enjoy them. :)

How do you know if what you're doing is right? If what you lived for is even worth it anymore?

If you could ever walk the same halls with people, who've never done anything wrong in their life?

How would you know if you were still in the right? If you were even right in the head? If you hadn't lost your way along the ride?

The funny thing is….you would know. But that doesn't mean a single damn thing. Not if you can't change yourself before it's too late.

And apparently, I couldn't….I just couldn't…

After all those years, were all the people back in Patch right? Was I just some monster….? Some demon?

Someday, was I just going to end up killing everyone I love, just like I nearly did to Ruby…?

How was I ever going to face them again? After everything that I've done...After having them finally trust me, and eventually getting Ruby to open up to me.

And I took that trust and crushed it into a million little pieces….

What the hell am I?

Why was I born with this stupid curse of a semblance!?

Why was I the one who had to be the temperamental time bomb?

Why did everything seem to go wrong right when things were looking up?

These questions, and a lot more, some darker than others, appeared in my head as I paced around a city alleyway.

I couldn't stay at the academy anymore….I'm sure I would cause more trouble than I was worth anyway…

What kind of person would do that to their sister….?!

How…?

How can I ever show my face to them? How can I ever claim that I loved here, or that it was just an accident?

What...if it wasn't an accident?

Thoughts seemed to swirl in my mind as I wandered the streets of Beacon, as memories of the past week flooded my mind, and then they just...passed away.

I thought just for a second, to visit Ruby and see how she was doing. But after a few seconds, I gave up.

What was the point in visiting her? It was apparent I wasn't welcome anywhere near her. Weiss had made that painfully clear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Weiss, why are you stopping me?" I had asked as I looked at her, clenching my fists.

"Are you REALLY asking me that question? Because I'm sure, you know very well why I'm asking." Weiss said with a sharpened tone as she stood up to my chest, looking me dead in the eye.

"Weiss...Please. It was an accident…" I began to say before Weiss cut me off.

"You call this, an ACCIDENT!? What you did was all most murder!" She screamed at me.

At that moment, it felt like some knife stabbed my heart. Of course, every single damn thing Weiss said was true. I did nearly kill all of my teammates...and for what? I would never know….

"How stupid and inconsiderate can you even be Yang!? You traumatized your sister, and you threaten to put her in an even worse position!" Weiss said as she stepped up to me.

"You have caused a great strain on her psyche and physical condition, as you have almost done with the rest of us. Many doubt your reason for staying a huntress, and I as well." Weiss said as I could only silently mutter.

"I'm….I'm sorry…" I said as I fell to the floor, a few tears falling as I landed on my knees.

"Please….I just wanted to protect her….I never wanted this….I never wanted her or any of you to get hurt!" I begged, only for Weiss to study for a few seconds, and then her response came.

It was cold, quick, and cutting.

"You never wanted this….? Then perhaps I misheard all of your jovial laughings? Perhaps I misheard what you said while under your semblance? PERHAPS, I misheard you when you said that you ENJOYED this!" Weiss screamed, tears falling from your face.

"And the worst part is….You had never dared to tell us. Well….now I know. I know that there is a monster that walks among us. And though you may be forgiven by some…-" Weiss said as she then bent down to face me.

"I...will never forgive or trust you Yang Xiao Long…" Weiss said as she narrowed her eyes at me like I was some leftover piece of trash.

"You….you will never be welcome here Yang...Now go."

And she left me there as I sobbed on the hospital floor, the full extent of what I did crashing on me.

*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

Weiss was right.

The team was way better without someone like me. Someone like me didn't deserve to be with people like them...Huntresses and hunters who would protect everyone.

And all I would do is turn on them….

If people thought I wasn't a monster...then, I could bet that they thought of me as some joke.

"Mrs. Taiyang...you have allocated your 2 and a half hours of outside privileges. I will escort you to the school ma'am." A guard said as he offered a hand to her, only for me to respond with slapping it away.

So this is what it felt like to be a prisoner in your own home.

Sure...I was freer than any inmate could vouch for.

But I would be under the watch of General Ironwood's men himself, or indeed...under his thumb. He said that it was for my protection, but I knew better.

It was to keep others around me from getting hurt. Ironwood didn't trust me, and at this point, I didn't expect him to.

I was a murderer, and I was lucky not to be put in jail….

"I can get home fine on my own….thanks," I said as I began to walk back to the dorms, only for the guard to follow me on the way there.

And that explains the looks as I walked down the hall of the school.

Every single face, looking at me like I was some crazy dog on a leash...or like I was another Grimm waiting to strike again.

And then there would be the people with almost, angry expressions. Some looked at me with disgust like I was some parasite.

Every single stare directed at me like I was some freak-show, and sometimes...I thought they were right.

I took my seat in the lunchroom, away from the others. At that point, I just wanted to be by myself...Alone and away from people.

"Isn't that the girl that hurt her sister? I heard that she got put in the hospital."

"Why are they even letting her go here? She nearly killed three people anyways."

"Heck if I know. All I do know is that I avoid the trouble that comes from her."

That's the gist of how people talked about me. Every single one of them seemed to have something to say about what I did, and every single time...it only reminded me of the cruel hard fact.

I did almost kill my friends in some rage...Just like when Ruby and I were younger.

I looked to my left and saw the table that all my friends sat at today. Team JNPR, Weiss, and Blake were all talking amongst themselves, sometimes laughing at a joke they said.

I also noticed that Ruby wasn't with them. She was probably still recovering from what I caused...from what I did to her.

After a few moments, I noticed that Blake's gaze had drifted around the room, and she eventually found me.

Soon, the group's attention had been diverted for a moment, and I saw a mixture of expressions from the everyone.

Weiss had crossed her arms while she openly scowled at me, her eyes narrowed at my own. And as for the rest of the group, it didn't look very much better. All of them all seemed either afraid around me like I would spring on them at any minute. Well, all of them aside from Blake anyways. I almost wished that would be the case for her too. The less confrontation, the better.

Unlike everyone else, she seemed like she wanted to see me, and she started marching up to me right then and there.

I quickly tried to walk away from her, not ready for any kind of conversation with my friends.

Blake was insistent though. After I ran into a different hallway, I could hear her calls for me, her heels clicking on the floor.

I walked away from her sight, hoping to get away from them and give myself a moment of privacy.

But even that seemed to be asking for too much, and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Yang!"

And there she went again calling after me. Of all the time for Blake to be insistent on something, she chooses NOW to be the time. Just my luck...

Eventually she caught up to me, only leading to me holding up a hand to her.

"Blake...I appreciate it...But just leave me be…" I said as I looked away from her, only for her to sigh as she looked at me.

"Look Yang….I get it. I get that what happened is something heavy and that finding out you did that to Ruby is something that's hard to talk about...But you can't do that by pushing us away." Blake said as I clenched my fists tighter at her suggestion.

"Oh yeah...Because I'm the one pushing you guys away, yeah, that makes a lot of sense Blake." I said as I glared at her, my voice with a low growl.

Of all the people to say that, she's the first. Now THAT got me laughing. Not to mention the fact that she was insisting that I was the one alienating other people when I'm the one being treated like a freaking monster!

"Yang...it's not that bad. I'm sure it will stop in a few weeks-" Blake said reassuringly as I roughly slapped her hand away.

"But what if it doesn't stop Blake!? What if they keep treating me this way for the rest of my life!? After all…" I said as I the next words to come were challenging to say.

"What if I'm the monster everyone says I am? What if the people at my village were right? What if I'm just meant to hurt other people?" I asked as Blake looked up at me.

It looked like that had managed to stop her for a moment as I looked away from her. After all, I wouldn't know how to respond to that if somebody said that to me. Hell, I don't know how to feel about it today even…

"Yang...I'm sorry to hear that-" She started to say before I cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah…" I said dismissively as I turned away from her, hoping to leave the conversation before I would end up screwing it up, somehow.

"You're right Yang. Maybe people are treating you differently….But that doesn't mean I will." Blake said as she looked into my eyes with her amber ones.

For once, they didn't have that far-off bored expression in them. Blake might have been serious at the moment, though I seriously doubt it.

I mean, sure. She could set herself up for disappointment. After all, this isn't the first time I hurt my friends and family…

So that doesn't mean I'll get better...And something tells me that even Blake has a limit before she stops trying to defend someone like me.

"And how do you know that I won't just lose control again?" I asked as I looked downwards to avoid Blake's gaze.

Blake didn't respond back as I looked back up at her, my teammate now not meeting my face either.

Now I knew I definitely said something wrong. The last thing I wanted to do was make my teammates feel worse than they already felt. I guess that meant I would have to put on my stupid confident bravado again.

"Look Blake...I appreciate you trying to cheer me up and stuff. I...just need some time alone, you know?" I said, trying to put on my best fake smile as I placed a hand on her shoulder before I started to walk away.

"I'll...see you later…" I said as I didn't dare to look back at her face as I walked away from her.

After a few moments of walking, I knew I was a reasonable distance away from her.

Good, at least from here, nobody could hear me.

At that moment, I finally let it out. The anguish, the pain, the anger, I just let it all out of my system as I began to cry softly, leaning against a wall as my tears hit the carpet.

I just sat there for a while. I couldn't find the strength to get up, and I really didn't want to at all. So I sat there, bawling my eyes out for who knows how long before I had no more tears to shed.

I knew that I had probably missed some of my next few classes, but what was even the point of being here? What was the point of keeping up her grades? Or even being a huntress after all?

I mean, all I could ever do was hurt people, right? And a huntresses job is to protect the people around them from Grimm, and not turning on them like savages. That was something I already can never accomplish.

Eventually, I looked at my scroll, and it read 5:00 PM. Yup, it was definitely past whatever classes I was supposed to be taking next as if I had cared at that point.

"Would it just be better for everyone if I just transferred out? I mean, a lot of people are always on edge with me around anyway…" I thought to myself as I looked at my gauntlets for a moment before I clenched my fists tightly.

These...were what nearly killed my friends that day….

I don't know if I could ever fight with them again...if I could ever fight with them at all, to begin with…

Just the sight of them made me want to cringe at the memory….

I knew what I needed to do then. So, I marched up to where our dorm was, I found my side of the closet, and I flung my gauntlets into the nearest drawer that I could see.

I mean, when was I ever going to need them again?

After that, I didn't feel like exerting any kind of effort. I felt drained in more ways than one, and I needed the rest.

I curled up in my bed, pulling the sheets around me as I closed my eyes, hoping that my sleep would let me forget about what I would face the next day. Unfortunately for me though, fate loves proving me wrong…

*xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

Well, the first thing that I noticed was that every bit of me felt tired and that I was not in the same bed I woke up in before. In fact, somehow I woke up in the middle of the street for some reason, and in the middle of the night no less.

That at first was confusing on its own, but what really set me on edge were my surroundings. The fact that everything but me seemed to dyed in a dark black was a definite nope in my book. Not to mention that the sky above me was a dark red, and that was just...not right.

At that moment, I really only had one question.

"Where the hell am I?"

And just like in any good mystery story, no one answered me back but a gust of wind. Great...Just...great.

"Well...there's no point in walking around like an idiot. Time to find some answers." I said to myself as I made my way down the dark street.

No one seemed to be walking the streets, making them look completely abandoned. And that created an atmosphere that seemed much creepier than I thought.

I mean, I never believed in ghosts and stuff like that, but now would be a good time for any to start believing.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" I called out, and like last time, I got no answer.

"Well, this is just great…" I said with a heavy sigh as I ran a hand through my hair, trying to readjust it.

I continued to walk on, hoping to find any sign of humanity around me besides the dark buildings, but no dice there either. It was like everyone in Beacon had decided to up and leave, leaving me behind.

It all made no sense….

After a few more steps, I found something that peaked my interest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something shining in a tiny bit of moonlight.

But when I got closer to what was shining, I immediately regretted it.

It was a massive streak of blood on the wall of a building, and it had it's own trail of blood too.

My eyes had widened as I just looked at the blood like it was a parasite. Just what had happened here? Did some gang get to somebody?

My questions were answered as I started to follow the trail of blood, eventually finding something that made me stop completely.

Weiss's rapier, with blood around the handle.

"What the hell?" I said as I slowly reached my hand down to the blade. Sure enough, it was Weiss's, and that only seemed to scare me more.

Where was she? What was going on here? Was she safe?

These were all questions I needed the answer to, and soon. If there was some sicko out there hurting them, then I don't know what I'd-

 _ **"Oh really? Why defend the people that are afraid of you? That hate you? That would rather see you behind bars than for the person that you are?"**_ A voice asked in my head.

I stopped for a moment, trying to process what the voice said. I whipped my head around to see if anybody had followed me, but no dice.

Was it just some kind of voice in my head?

 _ **"I think I'm a little more than a voice in your head…."**_ It said.

And now I was starting to get creeped out again. She never heard of this thing before, and now what the creature said was helping unnerve me.

"Whatever you are, how about you leave it at the door," I said dismissively as I began to make my way down the street.

As I walked on, I passed by more and more pools of blood, each one bigger than the last. Those same questions from before echoed in my mind with every step I took, my breathing becoming hitched and shallow.

And then...I ran into my first corpse.

The body was unrecognizable at first, their head misshapen, their limbs torn off, and their face a mangled mess.

But the outfit was unmistakable. Even with blood surrounding it and dying it red, it was definitely Weiss's clothes.

I took one good look before I turned around, eager to run as far away from her corpse as possible.

 _ **"Don't you want to know the truth?"**_ The voice asked me as I stopped for a moment.

Its words seemed to have some power over me as I ended up not moving forward. It was strange and only made me wonder just what was happening here, and to me.

Did I want to know the truth? I mean, I wanted to know what was going on, yeah. That's a given.

But when I found out...would it still be worth it? What if I saw something I never wanted to see? I already came across Weiss's bloody rapier, and that by itself is enough to scare me through and through.

I decided to keep going on, not knowing what else I could encounter along the way.

After a few minutes of walking, I ended up running into this small little shop. The trail of blood led behind the door, so that meant this was the right stop.

I looked in.

The lights were out, save for one in the far distance. The store itself seemed to be abandoned entirely, and I couldn't see a person at the counter. At first, I thought they were closed. But with that trail of blood leading under the door, there was no way that I was just going to walk away.

 _ **"The brightest of stars lead to the darkest of nightmares. Every single person has darkness in them. Some learn to control it, and some yearn to let it control them."**_

 _ **"The most valiant of heroes all give into temptation at times. But you Yang, you're an exception."**_

The voice seemed to taunt me over and over again, and it was starting to get on my nerves. But there were more important things to focus on.

I grabbed the handle to open the door, twisting the handle.

It was open, which seemed odd to me. After all, most shops in Beacon were closed at this kind of hour, and the store seemed to be closed when looking from the outside in.

"Something's definitely wrong here…" I whispered to myself as I continued to make my way through the building.

There was a rotten stench here, even more than outside. It had been a while since I smelt this, and I immediately recognized it.

It was the stench of a corpse.

I flipped the light switch to see what was ahead of me, hoping that I could maybe get a better look at what was ahead of me. I prayed to myself that I was wrong about this...that maybe it was just a stupid hunch of mine.

The room lit up with a bright light, and I nearly doubled over at what I saw.

There were two bodies in front of me. They were bloody and bruised, their neck and limbs twisted in odd ways. It was as if whoever attacked them took some kind of damn pleasure in it…

No, but that wasn't what scared me...No...what really scared me was what they were wearing.

Both of their outfits seemed eerily similar to what Blake and Weiss wore on a day-to-day basis. But that couldn't be right! After all, who would do this to them?!

 _ **"Oh come on...You can't be that dense….Let me spell it out for you…."**_ The voice said maliciously, all the while I heard a scream outside. It sounded high pitched and almost desperate. It seemed to be coming from outside, and it sounded like whoever was screaming it was out of breath.

"Why!? Why did you kill them!?"

I knew that voice from anywhere.

It was Ruby…

At that point, I knew my sister was in trouble, and I had to help her right then and there. Otherwise….Well….I shouldn't think about that now.

 _ **"You better hurry Yang...At this rate, by the time you'll see her again, she'll be long gone."**_

"Shut up!" I yelled as I ignored the voice and charged forward anyway, running out of the shop and out to the streets.

I bolted down the street, hoping that she would be okay and that whatever sicko that was going after her was slow enough.

As I ran down the street, I felt a small drop of water hit the top of my head. That little drip turned into several, and soon I was caught out in a storm. Thunder rolled in the distance, but I didn't care one bit.

Eventually, I saw somebody lying in the street, and their face turned away from me.

"Ruby!?" I called out to her, but my voice didn't seem to carry pretty far due to the thunder.

The body seemed to shift and get up suddenly as she turned to face me. I couldn't see much besides her shadow, but then a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. And then...I saw her...Ruby..

Her face covered in bruises, her right eye swollen shut. Blood was dripping from her head, and her clothing torn everywhere. Where it was split often had cuts of their own, which all seemed to have bled.

Even as she stood up, her stance was wobbly at best.

I saw the one eye that wasn't swollen shut, and it seemed to be widened in fear.

"Y-Yang…?" Ruby squeaked as I stood there in shock.

I said nothing back to her….

I mean...what could I say? She looks half beaten to death, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Just like Weiss, and just like Blake.

But she was alive….and at least I got to her in ti-

"No...no, no, no, no..." Ruby mumbled to herself as I started to walk towards her slowly.

"Rubes...It's just me...I know what happened was super scary...But it's over. Your big sister is here to make everything better…" I said, keeping my voice as even as possible as I got close enough to place a hand her shoulder, only for her to swat it away.

"Get away from me, you...you...monster!" Ruby yelled as tears came to her eyes.

That got me to back up, and sure enough, I was frozen stiff.

What did she just call me? No…..that couldn't be right...

Why was she calling me that?

I know that Ruby is afraid of me...But what I saw in her eyes right then and there. She only looked like that one time before...when we were younger.

She then limped away, and as she did, she seemed to disappear completely into the darkness of the rain.

 _ **"You know...maybe this is why she calls you a monster. I mean, obviously, you are NOT right in the head. Hearing voices, calling yourself a sicko….now that's already messed up on its own."**_ The voice whispered as Yang clenched her fists.

"What do you mean I'm calling myself a sicko? What would you even know!?" I thought angrily as the voice only seemed to laugh some more at me.

 _ **"Apparently more than you know...Which is surprising, to be honest. Oh well, I guess you must be the more stupid of us then."**_ The voice taunted as I clenched my fists tightly.

Who was he...she...it, to mock me like this!? I swear, when I got my hands on whoever this is, I'm going to throttle them, and then get some goddamn answers.

"How about you stop insulting me for two seconds and tell me what the heck is going on!" I yelled out, hoping that the voice could shed some light.

 _ **"Are you that desperate for an answer? It might be a little more than shocking…"**_ The voice egged on as I merely clenched my fists.

"I need them now, alright!?" I yelled out as I felt my anger start to peak.

The voice was quiet for a moment and then sighed before it spoke again.

 _ **"If you want your answers...then why don't you come and find me yourself?"**_ The voice said, all the while, I could hear a scream in the distance.

At that moment, I knew it was the voice that had hurt Ruby all along. And that meant I had a culprit to all of this….I just needed to find where it was hiding at, and then I could knock the living daylights out of them…

Nobody has the right to hurt her like that….And I might not have been here before, but I sure as hell will now.

I ran down the street, desperately looking at every nook and cranny.

 _ **"Ooo! You're getting warmer! Warmer….Warmer...And...cold!"**_ The voice mocked as I stopped running, backing up for a moment as I came across an alleyway.

There was a single light flickering on and off, which showed that Ruby was being held by some kind of shadow.

"You let her go, right now! I mean it!" I yelled as I activated my gauntlets, taking an offensive stance.

 _ **"And why should I listen to you? I mean, all you are is just another stupid weakling. I mean, after all, you can't even protect your sister...Not from bad guys, not from the dangers of the world…."**_ The voice mocked as the shadow stepped into the light.

The shadow had long blonde hair that had been stained with blood, with their brown top and outfit being stained red as well. Its eyes were a dull red and had no irises within them.

In her hands, was now a limp Ruby. Her face had managed even to receive more bruises than before, and her eyes were closed altogether.

The woman who held her had gauntlets that were soaked in blood, which probably had all of my teammate's blood to be exact. But what was worst of all, was the smirk she wore.

It was...my own…

Almost someone popped out a mirror on me, but it was like some kind of demon mirror or something.

But how was I even seeing myself? None of this was making any sense, and I started to feel lightheaded at the moment. My body felt weak, my mind feeling like a tornado.

Everything finally started to sink in, as I remembered that now I was all alone, and that the killer of my only friends had been none other than myself.

It wasn't right...This couldn't be right!

Why…?

WHY!?

 _ **"And you couldn't protect her from the worst monster of them all...You…"**_ The faker said as she slowly walked up to me.

I didn't have time to react to her pushing me against the wall. Her hands latched around my throat, and she started to choke me.

 _ **"You're nothing more than a monster...And you know it, Yang. You still keep on pretending that you can stand by such proud people like huntresses, that you're one of them. But you're barely even human….You may look like one…"**_ The faker said as she let go of my neck, throwing me into the wall.

I hit it with a massive thud, slowly sliding down as I gasped for breath. My power was leaving me, and I felt weak. I couldn't do anything, and I was at the mercy of this….thing.

But as I sat there, my mind started to wander…

Am I a monster? Am I just a pretender among them?

 _ **"I honestly don't know why you bother Xiao Long….It's kind of pathetic, you know? After all, no one likes a fake.."**_ She said as she bent down next to my ear, her breath on my ear.

At that point, I moved back as much as my body would allow in my weak state, and I raised my voice as loud as I could.

"As if you could talk! You're the fake monster around here!" I yelled out, but I knew just how weightless those words were. I was lying through my teeth, and she seemed to know that too.

 ** _"That's cute Yang...Blaming it on me. You know, I'm only just a part of you. So you're really only hurting yourself. I mean...we all have dark thoughts, but usually, people don't give temptations like me that much power. But then again, you're different…"_** She laughed as she looked me dead in the eye.

 _ **"You don't a give a damn about killing someone. Because you like fighting, right? You enjoy when you hear the occasional skull crack, or when you break an arm. I mean, I like it, and we're practically the same person…"**_ She laughed as I just stopped to look at her.

For some reason, I didn't reject those words; I almost felt like I wanted to agree with her….And that made me even more terrified.

"I...am not…-" I said, but my voice was broken and choppy. This was the first moment in years that I felt so shocked...utterly speechless….

 _ **"Uh, uh, uh...Please don't give me that bull Xiao Long. You don't want to be a liar too now, do you?"**_

No….stop this...This isn't right! I'm not this...and I'm not you!

I'm not….

I'm not!

….

 _ **I am...aren't I?**_


End file.
